IL PASSATO CI APPARTIENE
by Stefy Kiddo
Summary: Nella vita di Jane ritorna una persona dal passato molto importante,sua cugina Alessia La sua presenza metterà a dura prova i sentimenti della donna,indagheranno insieme su un caso con tanti colpi di scena,e capire finalmente che Maura è la donna della sua vita
1. Chapter 1

**Nella vita di Jane torna dal passato** **una persona** **molto importante,sua cugina Alessia. La sua presenza metterà a dura prova i sentimenti della donna:indagheranno insieme su un caso con tanti colpi di scena,e capirà finalmente che Maura è la donna della sua vita.**

 **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

"Buongiorno", bisbigliò Maura ancora assonata rivolgendosi ad Angela, che persa nei suoi pensieri sorseggiava il caffè senza far caso all'amica.

Questa, irritata, le passò le mani davanti agli occhi "Angela ci sei?!"

"Ehi Maura, scusami non ti ho sentita", ribattè lei, scossa dal suo torpore.

"Certo, eri da un altra parte! Va tutto bene?"

"Si sì tutto bene" esclamò, spostandosi per preparare una tazza di caffè anche per la dottoressa.

"Angela?"

"Maura, tranquilla. Adesso devo andare ci vediamo dopo" e chiuse la porta dietro di se lasciando l'amica da sola.

Ma a Maura quell'atteggiamento fu più che sufficiente per capire che qualcosa non andava. Angela le stava nascondendo qualcosa, non era mai stata così silenziosa, neanche dopo aver divorziato da Frank. Il ronzio del cellulare la scosse dai suoi pensieri riportandola al mondo reale. Una chiamata, era Jane :

è stato ritrovato un cadavere. Questo le da giusto il tempo per prepararsi ed andare sul luogo. Bel modo d'iniziare la giornata.

Maura arriva sul posto , un vicolo cieco non lontano dal centro di Boston ,

"Buongiorno Maura" le disse Jane strizzando l'occhio aspettando l arrivo del medico legale

"Salve detective" rispose lei in tono canzonatorio "Portami dal cadavere"

Certo signora facendo segno con la mano . insieme oltrepassano la striscia gialla, che delimita la scena del delitto

"Hai dormito bene Jane ? Sembri stanca e hai gli occhi rossi."Maura la conosceva bene , Jane non poteva nasconderle nulla. "Ma certo.. bhe, forse sono solo un po' stressata per il lavoro."

Ormai erano 15 giorni che a Boston tirava un'aria strana : qualche problema tra bande rivali e spesso venivano colpite persone innocenti .

"Jane ti devi riposare" le disse guardandola negli occhi ".

Si Maura, appena tutto questo flagello finirà mi prenderò una settimana di vacanza!" rispose, accennando un mezzo sorriso.

Cosa che fece apparire un'espressione dolce negli occhi di Maura, che le ricambiò il sorriso dirigendosi verso il cadavere; le notti insonni e la stanchezza non avevano minimamente toccato la sua bellezza Aveva i capelli legati un trucco leggero , Maura adorava vederla con giacca e pantalone ,risaltavano tutto le sue forme.

"Uomo, bianco , colpo d' arma da fuoco direttamente alla testa, direi un esecuzione, volevano una morte veloce."

"Hai da dirmi solo questo dottoressa? Sono delusa"

"Vista la traiettoria del foro D'entrata posso dirti che la vittima era in ginocchio . Tutto il resto lo saprai dopo l'autopsia" rispose lei alzandosi e togliendosi i guanti.

Si diresse verso la macchina .

"Ehi Maura!" urlò Jane correndole dietro, "Non puoi lasciarmi così!"

"Certo che posso!" rispose la donna in tono scherzoso, si divertiva a punzecchiare l'amica.

"Ah si?" Continuò Jane ," non ci si comporta così ..

Maur" e si mise a brontolare come una bambina, lo faceva sempre in queste situazioni " dai, dimmi a cosa stai pensando!"

La mente di Maura tornó a quella mattina , non aveva mai visto Angela in quello stato, e questo rende facile capire che c'è qualcosa di grave in ballo. Magari qualcosa che puo avere a che fare con i suoi figli.

"Jane ?!"

"Dimmi Maura" rispose prontissima lei

"Hai sentito Angela ? "

"No, perché? È successo qualcosa? "

"Niente tranquilla. Questa mattina è uscita presto e non l'ho vista tutto quà. Dai, ci vediamo alla centrale " Disse, mentre entrava veloce in macchina. Voleva evitare altra domande. Voleva evitare che diventasse palese che stava mentendo .

"Ok, a dopo." Rispose seccata l amica.

"Buongiorno dottoressa Isles"

"Buongiorno Susie".

Appena entrata nell'obitorio Maura si rese conto che la sua assistente aveva gia preparato tutto "incominciamo ?" Le disse "

Non vedo l' ora" rispose Susie entusiasta prendendo un bisturi.

"Perfetto, iniziamo con un incisione a Y ."

Nel frattempo Jane entrò nel suo ufficio, si sedette alla sua scrivania e mettendosi le mani nei capelli , con un gesto simile alla disperazione, inizia a riflettere sul caso: tutti quei morti in soli 15 giorni, chi diavolo poteva esserci dietro?!

Neanche l incontro con Paddy, il famoso gangster di Boston rinchiuso in carcere di massima sicurezza, -che per una sorta di brutto scherzo del destino era anche il padre di Maura Isles l'aveva aiutata, anzi: Le era addirittura sembrato che Paddy avesse paura di qualcosa.

"É un italiano" affermò korsak mettendole sulla scrivania la cartellina con tutti i dati della vittima. Jane l'aprì, guardò la foto e consultò i dati anagrafici della vittima.

D'un tratto impallidi.

" Jane tutto bene ? " Chiese korsak, allarmato da quello strano atteggiamento.

Korsak e Jane erano sempre stati partner , e dopo la morte del loro collega, Frost, la loro amicizia si era ulteriormente consolidata.

Korsak era ormai prossimo alla pensione , e aveva preso in gestione il pub dirty Robber insieme ad Angela, la mamma di Jane .

"Cos? A .. Si.. Korsak . Scusami vado in bagno" Disse mentre si alzava di corsa dalla scrivania, la cartellina ancora aperta.

Maura, che aveva appena finito d'effettuare l' autopsia, lasciò terminare il lavoro a Susie Stimava la sua apprendista, era brava: avvolte era come guardare il suo riflesso in uno specchio .

Gli eventi di quella mattina continuavano a tornarle in mente e Decide di passare da Angela , era preoccupata .

Una volta Arrivata al dirty Robber, trova Angela intenta a sistemare delle cose

"Ehi Angela "

"Ehi Maura che ci fai qui ? E Jane?"

" è in ufficio , non le ho detto che venivo qui, voglio parlare da sola con te."

Angela apprezzava Maura per la sua sincerità,Anche perché mentire per lei era una vera tortura: le uscivano le macchie sulla pelle, letteralmente.

"Dimmi tutto Maura" disse la donna spalancando le braccia.

" Dovresti essere tu a parlare" ribatte Maura mentre si sedeva, la borsa di Gucci appoggiata sul bancone.

"Io ? " Chiese Angela con un aria stupita.

"Si , tu. Cos' è successo ? "

Angela appoggiò le mani sul bancone con rassegnazione: Prima o poi tutto sarebbe venuto a galla, tanto valeva parlare.

"Maura, ti prego di non dire nulla a Jane di quello che sto per raccontarti"

"Jane? " la dottoressa spalancò gli occhi sorpresa.

Ogni volta che un evento o una notizia presumibilmente brutta riguardava Jane, le prendeva una strana forma di panico.

Accortasi della reazione della ragazza, Angela cercò di calmarla prendendo le sue mani tra le proprie.

" Non è Nulla di grave, Ma qualcuno dal passato sta venendo quì e potrebbe turbare Jane ."

Quelle parole fecero male a Maura. Una morsa le strinse la bocca dello stomaco, gelosia, ma non capiva il perché . La cosa la spinse a capirci di piú.

"Angela spiegati meglio" disse con voce tremolante.

Nel frattempo Jane, in bagno, si sciacquava ripetutamente il viso. Si guardò allo specchio senza chiudere il rubinetto, l'acqua continuava a scorrere nel lavandino. Il suo viso era teso, la mente continuamemte in moto., La provenienza di quell uomo l' aveva riportata indietro di 25 anni . Alessia, Sua cugina Alessia che lei amava più della vita :

Il ricordo le era tornato con violenza alla mente, con esso anche il dolore che tanto faticosamente aveva cercato d' accantonare . Era la sorella che non ha mai avuto. Aveva trascorso tutta la sua infanzia con lei in Italia quando, un giorno, senza un'apparente motivo , Alessia la trattó male, per poi uscire di casa furiosa: Ma Jane sapeva dove trovarla, conosceva il suo posto segreto.

Sulla spiaggia c'era un pontile di 8 km, Alessia sarebbe stata li, in mezzo al mare, dove poteva piangere senza essere vista .

Da poco Alessia aveva perso la sua migliore amica, Roberta, ritrovata morta in un cantiere : Stavano per seppellirla in un pilastro di cemento, ma l'arrivo della polizia allertata da una chiamata anonima fece scappare i malviventi.

Jane aveva 15 anni Alessia era più grande di lei di 10 anni Quel giorno Jane voleva starle vicino, ma Alessia non gradì la sua presenza la spinse e urlando le urlò:

" tornatene a Boston! Stasera, voglio che te ne vai STASERA!"

Mentre il rumore del mare inghiottiva il suono dei singhiozzi di Jane che, dopo 25 anni, si rese conto che il ricordo di quelle parole le faceva ancora lo stesso effetto, la stessa fitta al cuore. Da quel momento non aveva piu avuto notizie di sua cugina Chiuse il rubinetto e si diresse verso l obitorio: Ma Maura non sarebbe stata li.

Al dirty robber la dottoressa aveva ascoltato tutta la storia Di Angela senza capire perché Alessia fosse sparita per tutto questo tempo per poi decidere di tornare, improvvisamente nella loro vita. Era preoccupata X l'amica Ma sicuramente doveva esserci un motivo grosso dietro il ritorno di sua cugina.

Una cosa sola era certa: Se mai avesse fatto soffrire ancora Jane l'avrebbe strangolata con le sue stesse mani! . Dopo aver calmato Angela, e averle consigliato di parlare con Jane quanto prima, usci dal pub e si diresse verso l' auto scrivendo un messaggio a Jane, dove le chiedeva di aspettarla per bere qualcosa insieme.


	2. Chapter 2

LA VERITA'

Jane restò a dormire dall'amica, e finalmente seppe la verità . Al momento non riuscì a capire con certezza cosa stesse provando, ebbe una reazione strana, alternò in brevissimo tempo una serie di sensazioni e atteggiamenti contrastanti tra loro: una strana vampata di calore le attraversò tutto il corpo, pianse e l' addome iniziò a farle male in cuor suo però era felice di rivedere sua cugina. Si girò verso Maura, che le dormiva accanto. Sorrise : la sua Einstein, sempre pronta a starle vicina.

Aveva la testa rivolta verso di lei ed entrambi le mani sotto al cuscino ,una ciocca di cappelli biondi le copriva il viso. meraviglioso viso

Faceva caldo, lei dormiva in baby-doll : seta grigio scuro. Il loro rapporto le fece ricordare quello che sua cugina aveva con Roberta: anche loro si completavano, erano una cosa sola, non riusciva neanche ad immaginare una vita senza Maura . Il solo pensiero la turbò. Istintivamente allungò le mani verso l'amica e, senza neanche pensarci, le spostò delicatamente i capelli che le coprivano il viso. Involontariamente svegliò la donna, che aprendo lentamente gli occhi riuscì a focalizzare la mora con un braccio sotto la sua testa mentre allontanava l'altra mano dal suo viso.

"Scusami Maura ti ho svegliata, non volevo."

"Tranquilla detective e buongiorno." Avrebbe anche voluto dirle di continuare ad accarezzarla, di non fermarsi, ma riuscì soltanto a dire: "Come stai?"

"Come sto?" Rispose Jane, mettendo anche l'altro braccio dietro la testa mentre, cambiando posizione, iniziò a fissare il soffitto. "Mi sento come una bambina che aspetta Babbo Natale" accennò un sorriso nervoso,

"Sai?! sono euforici per il suo arrivo, ma hanno paura di vederlo scendere dal camino. Ecco come mi sento. Una parte di me esplode di gioia, ma l'altra ha paura di una sua reazione negativa."

Maura ascoltò senza interrompere, e capì che Jane doveva ammirarla tanto, che probabilmente, se oggi lei era un bravo detective era proprio per seguire le orme di sua cugina Sperava che se Alessia avesse saputo della sua promozione si sarebbe fatta viva, ma niente. Jane si girò di nuovo verso l'amica.

"Maur.." sussurrò piano, ma il resto della frase fu soffocato da un nodo in gola.

"Si Jane?!" rispose lei guardandola.

"Non andrai via?"

"Ma che dici! Come potrei?Tu sei parte di me.."

"Oh Maur.." Gli occhi di Jane diventarono lucidi.

Maura si girò dando la schiena alla mora , e si avvicinò pian piano. Jane capì tutto: apri le braccia e la strinse a se. Rimasero così, abbracciate senza dire nulla. Ormai loro avevano già capito, dovevano solo accettarlo .

Angela stava raccogliendo la posta Dopo il divorzio era venuta a vivere nella dependance dell'abitazione di Maura , mentre Frank si era trasferito in Florida . Una figura si fermò dietro di lei:

"Ciao zia".

Angela si girò di scatto, portando istintivamente la posta verso il petto. Si fermò ad osservare la donna che aveva di fronte, poi sospirò : "Alessia..!"

"Anche io sono felice di vederti zia Angela" disse lei, spalancando le braccia.

Angela in quel momento dimenticò tutto quello che sua nipote aveva fatto, e sorridendo si slanciò verso di lei per abbracciarla.

"Piccola, come sono felice di vederti."

"Anche io zia. Sei sempre bella"

Nonostante avesse dato alla luce tre figli Angela si era mantenuta in forma, era proprio una bella donna, sempre curata, senonché una mamma perfetta.

"Anche tu piccola mia". La donna non poté non notare la somiglianza tra Alessia e Jane: gli stessi ricci neri, solo un pò più corti e gli stessi occhi grandi, scuri e molto profondi e trasparenti, per un attimo le sembrò proprio di vedere sua figlia .

"Dai entra, ti preparo qualcosa." disse dopo un lungo silenzio "ma perché non mi hai chiamata?" continuó " sarei venuta a prenderti in aeroporto."

"Zia non volevo disturbarti, ma adesso non posso trattenermi, devo andare in albergo.."

"Come? In albergo?!" L'interruppe la donna.

"Zia fammi finire.." ribattè la nipote "Dopo vediamoci, credo proprio che dobbiamo parlare"

"Direi di si." Rispose la donna con fare infastidito, quasi dispettoso.

"Ok ora vado." Le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Mentre stava per allontanarsi si bloccò. Lentamente si girò, e con un filo di voce chiese " Jane come sta?" Aveva dovuto far appello a tutto il suo coraggio per porre quella domanda.

"Aspettare 25 anni per chiederlo è un po' troppo. No?!"

Lei abbassò lo sguardo in un gesto d'assenso: ma dietro ogni decisione c'è sempre una ragione, che sia valida o meno. Entrò in auto scura dove l'aspettavano due tizi, che l'avrebbero accompagnata in albergo.

Angela entrò di corsa a casa di Maura urlando : "RAGAZZE, SIETE SVEGLIE?!" Maura e Jane si erano addormentate abbracciate, e quel grido le fece sobbalzare "cazzo!" si lamentò Jane "mia madre non conosce gentilezza" scendendo velocemente dal letto.

"Jane" disse l'amica con tono rassicurante " sembra scossa, e poi tua madre é un tesoro. Dai pigrona! Scendiamo." Ed entrambe scesero al piano di sotto ignorando il lungo abbraccio, che le aveva tenute così vicine . Angela stava preparando la colazione, quando si ritrovò le due donne avanti.

" Ma' , perché urli alle 07:00 del mattino?"

"Jaanee!" Esclamò questa guardandola dritta negli occhi .

Jane assunse un espressione buffa e ,con lo stesso tono della madre le rispose " siii maa'?!"

" Alessia è stata qui!" continuò velocemente la donna.

Ad un tratto Jane si sente mancare

Maura l'afferrò e la fa sedere sul divano " Stai calma" le disse " ora ti porto da bere."

"Ma', cosa vuol dire é stata qui? Dov'è adesso? Dove alloggia?"

"Non lo so" l'interruppe la madre posando il burro in frigo "Due tizi con un auto scura l' avrebbero accompagnata in un albergo"

"Due tizi?" Chiesero all'unisono le due donne guardando Angela .

"Si, due uomini.. Ragazze ma cosa sta succedendo!?" La donna stava iniziando a capire ben poco della situazione.

Jane e Maura si guardono

"Maura, pensi quello che penso io?"

"Si Jane".

"Ehiii! Vorrei pensare e capire qualcosa anche io!" Esclamò Angela.

Jane guardò sua madre con aria stupita,

" Ma', quei tizi probabilmente sono del FBI , Alessia e qui per un motivo grosso. Maura, dobbiamo andare alla centrale! Scommetto che tutti questi morti hanno a che fare con la mia cuginetta."

 **Ragazzi se non vi rispondo in posta,perche devo ancora capire come si fa , sorry ..**


	3. capitolo 3

_**Anche il terzo capitolo è finito**_

 _ **Jane è a conoscenza della cugina in città, i sentimenti di Maura verso Jane sono sempre più chiari**_

 **mentre il controllo da parte degli Italiani a Boston ha smosso anche l'FBI.**

 **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

 **ringrazio Daniela** **e le mie due socie Ale e Laura.**

Jane e Maura arrivarono in centrale

"Korsak posso avere i rapporti degli omicidi?"

"Certo, ma che succede ?"

" Non lo so ancora, ma forse abbiamo una pista "

Tutte le foto e i referti vengono messi su un tavolo: saranno poi esaminati uno alla volta .

"Salve" saluta Frankie entrando in ufficio .

" Frankie sei tornato ?"risponde Jane

"Si , mamma mi ha detto tutto e abbiamo anticipato la partenza"

"Le belle notizie corrono veloci" sussurra a denti stretti a Maura ,

"Frankie ok, dopo ne parliamo. Mi servono le mappe nel raggio di un perimetro dove sono state ritrovati le vittime, Nina ha tutto il dossier ..Ah Bentornato "

Jane e Korsak guardano attentamente le foto, mentre Maura controlla tutti i referti chiusi da lei. Frankie ritorna

"Ecco le mappe " appoggiandole sulla scrivania, "Non hanno niente in comune ".

Jane le mette insieme alle altre " se l FBI ha convocato Alessia ci sarà pure una connessione" parlando tra se.

"Jane, Korsak,qui ho qualcosa! Che stupida, perché non ci sono arrivata prima?" sbotta Maura

"Perché il tuo cervello saputello era troppo impegnato a fare shopping online " Ridacchia l'amica,

Maura sorride ironicamente " Lo shopping elimina lo stress che mi porti tu!"

"Ma davvero?!"continua Jane avvicinando il viso a quello dell'amica,

Maura senti vibrare tutto il corpo. Iniziò a far caldo, prima che Jane potesse accorgersi del rossore sul suo viso, le porse la cartella " Tra le 20 vittime di queste due settimane 5 sono state uccise allo stesso modo."

" dalla stessa persona dunque "disse Jane

"Si" rispose Maura con un sorriso compiaciuto . Angela era andata a lavoro Tommy suo figlio era passato per salutarla , L ultimo dei Rizzoli La fotocopia della madre: capelli e occhi chiari, a differenza di Jane e Frankie che somigliavano di più al padre.

"Come sta tuo Padre ?" Chiese Angela tranquillamente.

Il viaggio di Tommy e Frankie in Florida dal padre le ha fatto capire molte cose, prima tra tutte, il voler avere un rapporto civile con l'uomo che l'ha abbandonata per una ragazzina più piccola di Jane In cuor suo spera che anche sua figlia lo perdoni, ma sa anche che ha bisogno del suo tempo.

"Bene Ma' " , rispose Tommy "ti saluta "concluse sorridendole .

Suo figlio Tommy era un ruffiano avrebbe giocato carte false pur di farli ritornare insieme

"Frankie dov é?"

"È andato da Jane. Ho saputo di Alessia" "Già "risponde preoccupata la madre.

Jane cercava qualcosa. Era lì in piedi con entrambe le mani appoggiate sulla fibbia della cintura come faceva sempre in queste situazioni. Maura lanciò uno sguardo sfuggente alle foto

"Oh! Ma guarda stanno costruendo un centro commerciale a 10 minuti da casa mia"indicando una foto. Jane seguì con lo sguardo il punto indicato dal dito, raccolse insieme tutte le mappe, guardò l'amica con un aria compiaciuta gridandole "SEI UN GENIO " dandole un bacio sulla fronte, Maura rimase immobile cercando di capire.

"Korsak guarda " L 'uomo si avvicinò.

"5 di questi omicidi sono stati eseguiti vicino a strutture in costruzione, quindi adesso abbiamo 2 piste,"

"la prima è che dovremmo scavare molto, per riuscire a trovare i probabili cadaveri sepolti" iniziò Korsak.

"E la seconda è che probabilmente c'è in atto una guerra di territorio con la mafia italiana " concluse Jane .

"Perché italiana?" ribatte Korsak.

"Perché l'FBI ha scomodato mia cugina ."

"Detective Rizzoli ?!" Jane alzò la testa verso l'uscio della porta, dove un uomo alto, sui 45 anni e ben vestito la fissava.

"Sono io, come posso aiutarla ?"

"Mi chiamo Adam Keaton, FBI " disse allungando la mano per stringere quella che Jane avrebbe dovuto porgere, ma non fu cosi: non le piaceva ne l' FBI e ne l'atteggiamento di superiorità che avevano i loro agenti. L uomo rimase imbarazzato per il gesto della donna, ma subito prese posizione,

"Detective Rizzoli, da adesso sarà l'FBI ad occuparsi del vostro caso"

"COSA?! "Urlò lei sporgendo il busto verso di lui, quasi volesse attaccarlo fisicamente ,

"Ci sono vittime innocenti "

"Detective, capisco le vostre intenzioni, ma qui non parliamo di vittime di rapina o vendetta abbiamo a che fare CON OMICIDI DI MAFIA " pronunciò quest'ultima frase con un tono di voce molto duro.

"Mi dica, è Alessia Rizzoli che ci toglie il caso?"

"Detective Rizzoli conosciamo la parentela che la lega all'agente della DIA, lei è qui per aiutarci a mettere fine a questa guerra, non per metterle i bastoni tra le ruote, vorrei tutto quello che avete sul caso.

E grazie per la collaborazione.

...fine prima parte

metà settimana pubblico il continuo


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ecco il continuo ... seconda parte...mi farò perdonare promesso._**

 ** _Maura decide di andare da Paddy ,Jane ancora più furiosa nei confronti di sua cugina, una minaccia sta per arrivare . Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà. Stefy Kiddo_**

Jane e Maura tornano a casa ,

"Jane hai brontolato tutto il tempo" dice Maura posando chiavi e borsa su un mobile all'ingresso e avviandosi verso la cucina.

"Io non ho brontolato sto solo parlando con un'amica ,ti è difficile capirlo?"

"No Jane, tu brontoli "continua Maura appoggiando una bottiglia di vino e due calici sul piano da lavoro.

"Ok Maur sono una lagna, contenta?!"

"Il nostro cervello percepisce le persone che generalmente ci annoiamo come se si muovessero più lentamente di quanto in realtà avviene "continua Maura, passando il bicchiere all'amica.

"Cos!? Quindi sarei anche noiosa?!" Jane prende stizzita il calice e va verso il divano

"No .. Jane "la segue "non volevo dire questo "

"Si Maur "

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"Dico solo che devi essere meno ansiosa" conclude Maura, posando anche lei il bicchiere sul tavolino davanti al divano.

"Jane " insiste.

"No Maura hai ragione. Anche se in realtà la vera lagna sei tu, le tue affermazioni e le tue percentuali con le y e parentesi quadrato!"

Maura non può fare almeno di ridere guardando l'espressione buffa sul viso di Jane ,che avrebbe concluso il discorso, come sempre, prendendosi tutte le ragioni.

"Comunque si chiamano equazioni algebrica... " le dice Maura sorridendole .

" Non correggermi " ribatte Jane arricciando la fronte.

Maura la guarda , i suoi sentimenti verso Jane erano sempre più chiari .

"Rimani qui ?" Domanda la dottoressa appoggiandole la mano sulla gamba.

"No Maura, domani mi vedo con Korsak. Abbiamo i mandati per le costruzioni, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto tormentarti tutta la notte brontolando "facendole un sorriso .

"Anzi si è fatto tardi" dice, mentre si alza dal divano "Ci vediamo domani " Si avvicina per darle un bacio sulla guancia. Si guardarono negli occhi per pochi secondi, ma sembrò un'eternità. "Adoro il tuo profumo "

É quello che mi hai regalato Jane "

"Lo so", facendole la linguaccia

"A domani Maura ..notte."

"Notte Jane." L'indomani Korsak e Jane avevano controllato tutte le costruzioni nelle vicinanze degli omicidi, senza trovare nulla di rilevante

" Korsak, dove stiamo sbagliando?" dice Jane rassegnata ,

" Jane, sono persone intelligenti , non sottovalutiamoli. " Risponde Korsak molto tranquillo.

Maura avviso' Susie che avrebbe tardato. Aveva deciso di andare al carcere di massima sicurezza per parlare con Paddy Doyle, ovvero suo padre: non le piaceva avere un legame di sangue con un gangstar , ma la vita a volte fa brutti scherzi,

Aspetta in una stanza l'arrivo dell'uomo,

L'attesa la stava innervosendo.

Si sentì una porta aprirsi, delle guardie entrarono insieme all'uomo e lo fecero sedere, legandogli poi le mani al tavolo con delle manette. Maura seguì tutta l' azione senza dire una parola. Una volta terminate tutte le procedure di sicurezza le guardie andarono via, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

"Ciao Maura , sono contento che sei venuta a trovarmi e, sinceramente?! Non sono meravigliato, so perché sei qui"

Maura accavallò le gambe appoggiando le mani sul tavolo "Allora aspetto risposta ,visto che conosci già la domanda "

"Se vuoi vivere, lascia il caso" Paddy guardò Maura dritta negli occhi ,

Maura percepì la paura di Paddy: lui, il grande boss irlandese si stava inginocchiando davanti a qualcuno.

" Ho scelto la legge e troverò il colpevole con o senza il tuo aiuto, ho sbagliato a venire qui ... Addio Paddy "

Maura si alza per andarsene

Paddy la guardò con ammirazione, erano molto simili loro due: la stessa sicurezza, lo stesso carattere autoritario. Però, per quanto amasse sua figlia, non poteva far a meno di provare una profonda rabbia nei suoi confronti: perchè stava rischiando la sua vita pur di aiutare Jane Rizzoli? Non riusciva proprio a capirlo.

"É un italiano... di Napoli per l'esattezza " disse, attirando di nuovo l'attenzione della figlia ,

Maura si girò verso di lui, ma restò comunque in piedi .

"C'è un nuovo controllo a Boston , quello che so , che è una persona che non conosce regole. "

"Il nome " chiede Maura con voce gelida,

" Si fa chiamare Esposito, non conosco il vero nome, ma so che nella sua città ha fatto tremare tante famiglie,sta cercando di ottenere il controllo qui."

"Quindi ci sei anche tu di mezzo "

"Maura io oggi non sono più nessuno, un boss non può controllare nulla restando chiuso in una gabbia" disse, alzando leggermente le mani per farle notare le manette,

"Maura, se sono al corrente, anche solo alla lontana del legame che c'è tra te e me verranno ad ucciderti, e stai sicura che non faranno cerimonie"

Maura rabbrividì , ora aveva capito perché Paddy avesse tanta paura: era preoccupato per lei.

"Che c'entro io con te?" chiede con tono da interrogatorio incrociando le braccia.

"Maura ...Vuoi o non vuoi sei mia figlia. Loro hanno una regola: sterminare ogni legame di sangue, così da evitare future vendette.

Adesso conosci la verità, tirartene fuori. Non sanno di te, non dargli la tua testa su un piatto d'argento "

Per Maura, i veri genitori erano sempre stati quelli adottivi. Paddy era solo quello biologico , un uomo che fece credere alla sua vera madre che sua figlia fosse morta. Un uomo senza anima, ma...per la prima volta Paddy Poile si mostrò fragile nei suoi confronti.

"Non dirmi quello che devo fare, ti ringrazio per avermi aiutata , ti posso solo dire che" ... Si ferma e fa un lungo respiro ..."Che starò attenta. grazie Paddy"

Maura si gira verso la porta facendo cenno alla guardia. Paddy resta lì a guardarla andare via, ma sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa, doveva allontanare la figlia dal detective .


	5. Chapter 5

**Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

 **Jane segue un'altro caso,Alessia,si confida con Angela.. manca poco per l'incontro.**

Angela approfittò del suo giorno libero dal lavoro per vedere la nipote, arrivata in albergo Alessia la stava aspettando nella hall.

"Zia !"esclamò la donna appena la vide e le corse incontro per stringerla in un abbraccio tanto forte da farle mancare il respiro

"Mi sei mancata ... Mi siete mancati" sussurra nell'orecchio della zia.

Angela si staccò per poi appoggiarle le mani sulle spalle, " sei mancata anche tu... Che ti é successo piccola?" chiese preoccupata

"Zia dai, usciamo. C'è un ristorante qui vicino li potremo parlare"

Angela acconsentì e uscirono a braccetto dall'albergo.

Maura arrivò in centrale, era ancora turbata dalle parole di Paddy e, com'era solita fare quando era sotto stress, decise di fare qualche acquisto online.

Era alla sua scrivania con lo sguardo fisso sul monitor quando sentì una voce: "Hey disturbo ?"

Alzò lo sguardo vide l amica ferma davanti alla porta . "Jane! ..entra "

Jane si avvicinò alla scrivania , "Dov'eri?, ti ho cercata prima ma Susie mi ha detto che avresti tardato"

"Sono stata da Paddy"

"Paddy?! " rimbecco Jane con tono di disapprovo .

"Si Jane , e prima che incominci a farmi la predica finalmente so cosa sta succedendo a Boston, l uomo che cerchi , si fa chiamare Esposito "

"Che cercavo Maura ,ti ricordo che adesso ha tutto L' FBI, noi abbiamo poco e stiamo indagando solo per altri casi "risponde seccata l'amica.

"Com'è andato il sopralluogo di questa mattina con Korsak?" chiese Maura mentre, con la sua solita eleganza si alzò per raggiungere Jane davanti alla scrivania: aveva un vestito blu scuro con un leggero scollo in avanti, i capelli raccolti un ciuffo che le scendeva dolcemente su un lato. Jane la fissò come incantata, e senza volerlo si ritrovò a riflettere su quanto fosse bella la sua amica.

"Jane? Mi ascolti ?

Jane, torna nel mondo reale!" "Si maur scusa , non abbiamo trovato nulla ,questa gente ê furba"

"Esposito ti dice qualcosa?" Chiese Maura

"Mmmm.. no, nulla. Però c'è una cosa , un vago ricordo. Non so se tutto collegato , ma credo di aver sentito Alessia pronunciare questo nome una volta.."

"Jane devi vederla, dovete risolvere il caso, io non credo alle coincidenze "

"Lo so Maura , e anche io sono quasi sicura che sia qui per qualcosa che vada al di là delle indagini e del caso".

Alessia portò Angela nel ristorante italiano vicino all'albergo, in quel posto si sentiva quasi a casa . Si sedettero l'una di fronte all'altra. Si avvicinò la cameriera "Volete ordinare? " chiese.

Alessia la guardò, e dopo aver letto il nome cucito sulla camicetta esclamò

"Ciao katy ,una lasagna per favore" la cameriera non poté non restare ipnotizzata dal suo sguardo, le sorrise mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, e poi chiese ad Angela "E lei?"

"Lo stesso grazie" risponde Angela, facendo finta di non capire cosa stesse succedendo "Da bere?" Continua la giovane cameriera incrociando ogni tanto lo sguardo di Alessia "Che prendi zia ?"

"Acqua"

"Ok una bottiglia d'acqua e una birra" La ragazza prese i menù dalle mani di Alessia, le fece un altro sorriso e andò via.

"Ti senti con zio Frank ? Adesso é in Florida giusto? " chiese Alessia, una volta che la cameriera si fu allontanata

"Giusto .. Vive con una ragazzina " risponde Angela.

"Lo zio è sempre stato uno stronzo, papà lo ripeteva in continuazione"

Le due scoppiarono a ridere:

 _(Angela era la sorella della madre di Alessia , entrambe le donne sposarono i fratelli Rizzoli Frankie e Max._

 _Si erano conosciuti durante una vacanza , Angela decise di trasferirsi a Boston, Sofia si trasferì a Napoli, in Italia, con Max )_

Nonostante Alessia cercasse di nasconderlo dietro ai continui sorrisi, Angela notò una grande tristezza sul suo volto.

"Che hai ? " le chiede ,prendendole la mano

"Ho paura di crollare, e adesso non posso permettermelo"

"Sei una ragazza forte piccola mia , hai superato la morte dei tuoi genitori Avevi solo 20 anni, lo sei stata ancora di più con quella di..."

"Birra e acqua" l'arrivo della cameriera interrompe il loro discorso

"Wow .. Tempismo perfetto " ironizza Alessia facendo l' occhiolino alla cameriera

"Tieni zia " continuò passandole l'acqua "Voglio brindare e dimenticare il passato "

"Il passato ci appartiene Ale " ma fecero comunque un piccolo brindisi dopo un bel sorso di birra Alessia era finalmente pronta a parlare .

Jane ricevette una chiamata per un omicidio commesso nel parco giochi di Boston , Maura decise di seguirla: ogni volta litigavano su chi dovesse mettersi alla guida.

Era quasi sempre la Rizzoli ad uscirne vincitrice.

Maura, dal sedile del passeggero la osservava guidare e, mentre l'amica le parlava, si rese conto che l'avrebbe ascoltata all'infinito: non si sarebbe mai stancata di quella sua voce roca e così sexy.

Fu forse in quel momento che si rese conto di essere innamorata di Jane, di esserlo sempre stata, ma sapeva benissimo che l amica provava altri tipi di sentimenti.

Forse con lei Jane aveva colmato il vuoto lasciatole dalla cugina.

"Maura che pensi?" Chiese Jane, accorgendosi dell'assenza della dottoressa,

"A tua cugina " mentì Maura, sperando di non avere nessun sfogo "Parlami di lei , non l'hai mai fatto"

Per Jane era ancora un dolore troppo vivo ma, forse, parlare con Maura le avrebbe fatto bene, quella donna era per lei una sorta di calmante, un anestetico.

Dopo un breve silenzio iniziò a raccontare:

"perse i suoi genitori in un incidente stradale causato da un tossicodipendente ,era entrata da poco in polizia. E' figlia unica, noi siamo .. o dovrei dire eravamo, l' unica famiglia che aveva.

Ogni estate trascorrevo le vacanze da lei a Napoli, volevo addirittura trasferirmi lì è una città bellissima, calda, buon cibo e le persone la gente sono sempre allegre.

Lei era una donna eccezionale, con la compagna mi portavano sempre in giro , stava andando tutto bene. Poi ci fu la perdita di Roberta, uccisa.

Alessia era da poco entrata nella DÌA. Come sia andata in seguito non lo so."

"Povera ragazza " esclamò Maura intenerita,"Oddio volevi trasferiti in Italia? Non ci saremo mai conosciute !" esclamò senza mascherare la delusione,

Jane la guardò e sorrise esclamando"Sarebbe stato meglio per te " Risero entrambe.

Angela e Alessia erano ancora al ristorante. La cameriera portò le loro ordinazioni lasciando un " extra" vicino al piatto di Alessia, un biglietto con il suo numero. Alessia lo guarda, ed accennandole un sorriso se lo infila in tasca .

"Hai fatto colpo "dice Angela

"Le americane hanno un debole " ridacchia la donna

"dopo Roberta sei stata più innamorata? "

"Dopo Roberta la mia vita aveva solo un senso ... Trovare il colpevole.

Ti chiedo scusa per quello che ho fatto, lo so che non ci sono scusante per come mi sono comportata ma ho cercato di proteggervi , erano arrivati alla mia compagna e potevano arrivare anche a voi, sopratutto a Jane,

" Angela ascoltò con attenzione restando in assoluto silenzio, non voleva rischiare d'interromperla, sapeva bene che Alessia non è il tipo che si lascia andare alle confessioni tanto si facilmente.

" Ero sotto copertura ma la mia identità non resse, Roberta fu uccisa per farmi uscire allo scoperto. Ho dovuto soffocare la mia rabbia. Ho portato dentro il mio dolore morendo un pò ogni giorno.

Zia Angela non potevo comunicare con nessuno. Allontanare Jane è stata una grande sofferenza, ma non potevo rischiare anche la sua vita."

"Per tutti questi anni ? Non ha senso Alessia " si notava una vena di scetticismo nella voce di Angela

"Dopo aver terminato la missione sono entrata nel programma di protezione dei testimoni. Ero sotto tiro , avevo demolito una grande famiglia. Poi, ho passato gli ultimi anni alla ricerca dell'assassino di Roberta, dovevo trovare l uomo che l'aveva uccisa.

Ormai il mio unico scopo era la vendetta. Quando riuscì a trovarlo, solo Dio sa' quanto mi sia costato non ucciderlo.

Alla fine, quel bastardo, decise di collaborare e fece i nomi, ci furono arresti e come ciliegina sulla torta mi diede il nome del mandate dell'omicidio di Roberta ...ed Eccomi qua"

" E' qui Ale? " chiede sua zia

" E' qui zia"

"Quando mi telefonasti per dirmi che stavi per arrivare a Boston credevo fosse per noi.. Invece è per lui "

Alessia prese alcune cose dalla tasca e le mostrò alla donna: erano foto di Jane, sue, di Maura, di tutta la famiglia . Angela non poteva crederci "Cos'é questo?"

"Chiesi ad un mio carissimo amico di aggiornarmi sulla vostra vita e su quella di Jane, il mio cuore è sempre stato con voi.

" Una lacrima rigò la guancia di Angela Non riusciva a credere a tutto quello che sua nipote aveva dovuto affrontare da sola. Si passò leggermente le mani sotto agli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime, non voleva farsi vedere.

"Oddio, mi é andato qualcosa nell'occhio "

"In tutte e due ?" la canzonò Alessia " Sono un agente non prendermi in giro "

"Come farai con Jane? Quando la vedrai ?"

"Domani, volevo passare in centrale "

"Ho un idea migliore,domani sera vieni a cena da noi.

Ovviamente lo sai che abito da Maura.

Ci saremo tutti, compresa Jane."

l'espressione della ragazza aveva però qualcosa di strano

"Perché quella faccia?" chiese allora la zia, "Non ti piace l idea? "

"Si tanto , finalmente vi rivedo " il viso le si illuminò improvvisamente, era felice, era dannatamente felice. "Zia posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo"

"Mi cucini le lasagne ?" disse facendo il broncio come una bambina

"Ale, le hai mangiate adesso !" "Si lo so ma... a parte la cameriera ..queste lasagne fanno davvero schifo" bisbigliò per non farsi sentire " sciocca non cambi".


	6. Chapter 6

**Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

Jane e Maura arrivarono al parco gia' da un bel po'

"Dottoressa Isles ha scoperto qualcosa ?"

"Solo l'ora del decesso: tra le dieci e la mezzanotte di ieri, sera sergente Korsak. Causa della morte, accoltellamento, però, vedete qui ? Sotto l'addome ? E' stata colpita con più violenza rispetto al torace "

"Stai dicendo che l assassino é un uomo Maura?" chiese Jane meravigliata.

"No Jane "

"Però, immagini che una ferita con quelle profondità possa essere inflitte da un uomo giusto?"

"Jane non ho immaginato niente"

Lo sguardo di Jane cambiò in un modo buffo, le puntò il dito contro esclamando "Dottoressa isles , lo sfogo !"

"Ti detesto Jane .. Si .. Vista la profondità e la forma della ferita , POTREBBE essere un uomo "

"Ha-ha.. lo sapevo! L'uomo é un bianco o di colore?Sto scherzando" esclamò, porgendo le mani in avanti in modo da proteggersi dallo sguardo assassino dell'amica.

Maura non la sopportava quando faceva così , ma era anche una parte del suo carattere che amava particolarmente.

"Ok ragazze, visto che abbiamo preso tutto possiamo andare in ufficio. Vi aspetto lì " Korsak si allontanò divertito , lavorare con Jane e Maura era divertente, non si annoiava mai.

Arrivate in centrale la dottoressa si diresse verso il suo studio ,Jane raggiunse Korsak, quando vide passare Angela

"Ehi mà che ci fai qui? " chiese Jane meravigliata

"Sto andando da Maura "

"Come mai ? "

"Cose mie, a dopo "

Jane l'osservò andare via a passo spedito

"Starà tramando qualcosa" esclamò rivolgendosi a Korsak.

Angela raggiunse Maura in ufficio "Disturbo ?"

"Hey Angela, ho giusto due minuti mi aspetta un cadavere" Facendo l'occhiolino

"Il morto può aspettare non scappa mica " replicò Angela

"Il cadavere si, ma Jane no! Dimmi ... Tutto"

"Ho visto Alessia "

"Wow ..Jane lo sa?"

"No, ed è per questo che sono qui. Volevo chiederti se domani sera possiamo organizzare una cena da te, così finalmente possono incontrarsi "

"Angela certo che puoi, ma non credi che dovresti parlarne prima con tua figlia?"

"Si Maura, lo farò dopo, che mi hai detto... prima? Era un si ?"

"Certo, vi lascio casa libera "

"No Maura , tu ci devi essere, sei parte della famiglia ormai e vorrei chiederlo anche a Korsak "

Maura le fece un sorriso dolce: sentirsi dire che faceva parte della famiglia la faceva sentire molto più vicina a Jane

"Perfetto! Sono curiosa di conoscere tua nipote. Adesso però devo andare ..e tu.. parla con Jane "

"Grazie Maura .. vado adesso "

Jane stava cercando al computer informazioni sulla donna uccisa quando Angela arrivò dicendo

"Salve"

"Ma'...si può sapere che stai combinando? "

"Niente" ribatté lei, entrando a passi lenti nella stanza

"Ma',che devi dirmi?"

"Scusa perché pensi che devo dirti qualcosa ? Non posso semplicemente passare a salutare mia figlia?"

"Certo che puoi, ma visto il modo in cui cammini, devo dedurre che stai prendendo tempo per decidere come dirmi qualcosa "

"Non ti si può nascondere nulla !" Ribatte la madre, incrociando le mani e facendo una smorfia, simile a quella di una bambina

"Allora?! Aspetto "

"Domani sera ho organizzato una cena da Maura , che gentilmente si ci ha messo a disposizione la casa. Korsak, mi farebbe piacere averla tra noi"

"Grazie Angela con piacere "

"Ma', che festeggiamo? Ho vuoti di memoria ultimamente "

"Il ritorno di tua cugina .. Jane"

"NO! ASSOLUTAMENTE NO." Jane rispose d'istinto, senza pensarci, non riusciva mai a controllarsi

"Jane non fare così! Devi vederla, ascoltare cosa ha da dirti, e solo potrai decidere!"

"Ok ma'. Odio ammetterlo, ma hai ragione"

"Siii! " Angela esultò "Adesso vado ad avvisare Frankie e Tommy. Buon lavoro ragazzi"

"Arrivederci Angela "

"Ciao ma' "

Maura aveva i primi risultati dell'autopsia e li stava portando a Jane. Mentre aspettava l'ascensore, intenta a rileggere i referti le porte si aprirono e, facendo un passo per entrare, rigorosamente senza guardare dove mettesse i piedi, finì per scontrarsi proprio con lei. Nell'impatto Jane afferrò i fianchi di Maura per evitarle di cadere all'indietro. La dottoressa alzò la testa ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, e per un momento che sembrò un'eternità, quella fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere. Anche a Jane sembrò di percepire una piacevole sensazione .

"Maura, attenta"

"Scusa Jane ti stavo portando i primi risultati "

Jane uscì dall'ascensore spingendo fuori anche Maura. Quando si rese conto di tenerla ancora per i fianchi la lasciò dolcemente e le chiese cosa avesse trovato.

"Dalle analisi la vittima era alla decima settimana di gravidanza. Il test tossicologico è negativo e, faceva una alimentazione corretta e.."

"Maur.. c'è del DNA?"

"No ... ma abbiamo trovato dei piccoli frammenti di tessuto nero sotto le unghie, Susie li sta analizzando "

"Chi può fare una cosa così? Era incinta, cazzo!"

"Jane, lo scoprirai tranquilla" Dal tono di voce Maura capi che non era solo il caso a preoccupare l'amica

"Tua Madre mi ha detto della cena. Prima o poi doveva succedere no?"

"Si, ma non lo so ... "

"Ti starò accanto, tranquilla " Maura le mise la mano sul braccio per rassicurala, Jane le fece un timido sorriso.

"Grazie Maura " Il cellulare vibrò

"È Frankie , ha delle novità "

"Salgo con te "

"Abbiamo rintracciato il marito della vittima , sta venendo qui "

"Cosa sappiamo di lui ?"domandò Jane

"Niente di concreto: lavora in banca,niente multe,nessun problema con la legge. Un cittadino modello " Frankie era sfiduciato

"E che è nato a novembre " Aggiunse Jane dando un'occhiata al dossier sull'uomo " E io che pensavo sarebbe stato un caso facile !"

"La maggior parte dei serial killer sono nati a novembre lo sapevi?"

"Grazie Maura , abbiamo risolto il caso olè"

"Prego" ribattè lei, senza afferrare l'ironia dell'amica. Jane la guardò incredula.

Korsak arriva con il marito della vittima fa un cenno alla collega, e tutti si dirigono verso la camera per gli interrogatori. Dopo almeno tre ore d'interrogatorio non avevano scoperto nulla di utile, l'uomo era sotto shock, non riusciva ad accettare che la moglie fosse morta, ma sopratutto non riusciva a credere che fosse incinta.

"Non é possibile" Ripeteva l'uomo piangendo

"Non dirmi che non lo sapevi! " urlava Jane

"No.. io non posso avere figli !

" Korsak e Jane si guardarono, l'istinto di Jane le diceva che quell'uomo era innocente .

"Aiutaci a trovare l'assassino allora "

"Da circa un anno lavorava con un personaggio dello spettacolo ,il nostro rapporto era cambiato , la vedevo sempre meno , era sempre con quell'attore ."

"Chi é?" Chiese Korsak

"Alain Flowers"

"Dove possiamo trovarlo?"

"Non saprei, so solo che stanno girando in zona Beacon Hill , non so altro lo giuro. Posso tornare a casa vi prego" l'uomo non riusciva a smettere di piangere. Jane e Korsak lo lasciarono andare, ma intimandogli di non lasciare la città.


	7. Chapter 7

**FLASHBACK**

 **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

La sveglia suonava ininterrottamente, come tutte le mattine alle 07:00, Jane allungò la mano per spegnerla e si trascinò giù dal letto: doccia , caffè e di corsa in centrale .

"Ecco l' indirizzo: Alain Flores, Montreal Canada, un attore in ascesa " le comunicò Frankie appena Jane varcò l'ingresso della centrale.

"Perfetto, sentiamo cosa ha da dirci la star "

"Tutto bene Jane ? "

"Si Frankie , ho solo bisogno di altro caffè "

La verità è che Jane era nervosa per la cena ,ma non le andava di parlarne.

Appena arrivato Korsak, si recarono tutti e tre sul set,

Frankie si guardava attorno come un bambino,affascinato dalle stupende attrezzature che lo circondavano: carrelli agganciati sopra a dei binari e fantastiche telecamere RED in 4K , la nuova tecnologia .

"Non sono mai stato su un set "

"Il sogno americano" replicò Korsak

Si avvicinarono ad un tizio indaffarato a sistemare dei fili. Korsak lasciava fare tutto a Jane avanti nonostante fosse un suo superiore, gli piaceva vedere come la sua partner svolgere il suo lavoro.

"Salve, sono la detective Rizzoli della omicidi, loro sono i miei colleghi Korsak e Frankie " mostrarono tutti e tre il distintivo

"Salve, in cosa posso aiutarvi ? " rispose l'uomo gentilmente.

"Cerchiamo Alain Flores "

"Oggi non c'è "

"Dove possiamo trovarlo ?"

"Non saprei ,abbiamo sospes..."

"Jhon, chi sono questi signori ?" Una voce interruppe l'uomo

"Ah signor Smith , questi signori sono della omicidi " L'uomo notò subito Jane: indossava un completo giacca e pantalone grigio chiaro, i capelli sciolti le ricadevano sulle spalle facendo da cornice al viso dalla pelle olivastra. Era difficile che passasse inessorvata.

"Salve, detective Rizzoli, loro sono i miei colleghi Korsak e Frankie. Stiamo cercando Alain Flores"

"Salve , oggi non c'è ,abbiamo sospeso le riprese per la morte di Kelly" Jane percepì un leggero disagio , e la cosa le diede parecchio fastidio. Anche ai suoi colleghi parve chiaro il particolare interesse dell'uomo visto come la guardava, ma sapevano che Jane se la sarebbe cavata benissimo da sola.

" Ma lo sa che lei é una bella donna? Le va di fare la comparsa in questo film ? " Si udì la risatina di Korsak e Frankie, stoppata dallo sguardo particolarmente minaccioso che Jane gli lanciò, implorando Dio, nei suoi pensieri, di mettere un limite al peggio di quella giornata, ma poi si ricordò che il peggio non era ancora arrivato: in serata c'era la cena!

"Dove possiamo trovarlo ? " continuò ignorando le parole dell'uomo

"Hotel Mar sounth Boston"

"Lei la conosceva la vittima ?"

"Solo lavorativamente , nient'altro. Povera ragazza " Si tolse gli occhiali da sole, lasciando scoperti gli occhi azzurri, che con i capelli chiari quasi sul biondo, e l'aspetto molto curato, ne facevano un uomo veramente affascinante, uno di quelli a cui era quasi impossibile resistere.

"La ringrazio signor?"

"Larry, Larry Smith"

"Grazie per la collaborazione signor Smith"

"Ma prego detective, spero che ripensi la mia proposta "

"Mi dispiace deluderla , ma in genere, nella vita reale, sono la protagonista indiscussa, veramente crede che farei mai la comparsa ? Buona giornata " Disse andando via, e lasciando l'uomo senza parole.

Stavano salendo in macchina quando Frankie notò una Lamborghini nera,

"Jane guarda ! Ma é fantastica " Jane, incuriosita dalla rara e lussuosa macchina , si avvicina al finestrino e con le mani si fa scudo agli occhi per vedere l'interno dell'autovettura. Il design la lasciò senza parole : pelle nera ,cambio a mano ,cruscotto cromato.

"Sarà del regista" pensò " Ehi Korsak! Non potrei comprarla nemmeno se mettessi insieme gli stipendi di un intero anno" disse salendo in macchina per andare a south Boston.

Maura arrivò a casa un po' prima per aiutare Angela. Appena entrata trovò la signora Rizzoli nel bel mezzo della preparazione "Wow Angela che profumino "

" Grazie Maura , ho preparato: cannelloni, le polpette e la parmigiana, tutte cose che piacciono ad Alessia ."

"Jane ti odierà " le fece un sorriso

"Spero che vada tutto bene " Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo la famiglia Rizzoli era riunita. Angela era su di giri, ormai mancavano solo poche ore, e non riusciva a scacciare quella strana paura che l'attanagliava.

Nel frattempo Jane stava interrogando l'attore che,spiegò ai detective di non avere mai avuto nessuna relazione sentimentale con la vittima; erano buoni amici e si stimavano tantissimo, anche se negli ultimi mese lei era strana, ma non aveva mai voluto parlare di cosa le stesse succedendo. E comunque Flores aveva un alibi di ferro: una diretta TV . Ritornarono in centrale per cercare un'altra pista.

Un messaggio sul cellulare di Jane da Maura - Non fate tardi,qui è tutto pronto. - Jane fece un lungo sospiro " Frankie , Korsak Io mi avvio "

"Ok Jane" Frankie

" a dopo " Korsak .

Tutto era pronto e Angela era andata a cambiarsi, Maura approfittò per bere un po' di vino seduta sul divano . La porta si aprì ..

"Ciao Maura"

"Ehi Jane sei arrivata"

Jane brontolando sotto voce prese una birra dal frigo e si sedette vicino a lei.

"Jane, tranquilla, ti sarò vicina "

"Maura è tutto strano, non si ritorna nella vita delle persone dopo venticinque anni! " Maura sorrise per le sue espressioni buffe .

Angela entrò di corsa, era sovreccitata

" Jane forza! Su, mancano le posate! "

" Ma'! Perché io?"

"Jane, posso mai chiederlo a Maura ?" che nel frattempo disse

"Dai Jane, lo faccio io. Finisci la birra"

"Grazie " le bisbigliò.

Arrivarono i primi ospiti: Tommy e Lydia con il piccolo TJ.

"Salve Lydia"

"Ciao ma' ,Jane , Maura "

Jane si alzò e si diresse verso Lydia per dare un bacio al piccolo TJ

"Ciao maschione di zia "

"Jane come va?" Chiese Tommy con aria preoccupata

"Non lo so " e gli strinse la mano Il campanello tornò a suonare, il cuore di Jane batteva all'impazzata, Maura le accarezzò la schiena, erano Frankie e Korsak. Jane stava per fare un sospiro di sollievo, ma udi una voce femminile che le bloccò il fiato,

Alessia era arrivata.

"Guardate chi c'era fuori la porta?" disse Frankie

"Cugina! " esclamò Tommy abbracciandola

" Tommy ciao " Alessia ricambiò l'abbraccio "Oddio Ale sei sempre bellissima"

"Tommy, non cambierai mai , il solito ruffiano. " Rispose lei appoggiando la fronte contro la sua

"Fatti dare un bacio " l' interruppe Angela

"Ziona vieni qua" Dopo aver salutato tutta la sua famiglia Alessia si ritrovò dinnanzi a Jane.

"Ciao piccola" Disse con una voce tentennante, difronte alla freddezza di sua cugina.

"Non so da te, ma qui in America sono passati 25 anni. Sono un pò cresciuta

" "Molto direi, posso abbracciarti?"

Jane si sentiva osservata e la cosa la imbarazzava. Non sapeva cosa fare: non poteva abbracciarla come se nulla fosse successo, sarebbe voluta scappare, ma una parte di lei voleva restare. Le voleva ancora bene ed infondo le era mancata molto.

Maura percepì la difficoltà dell'amica e decise di fare qualcosa

"Ciao, sono Maura Isles piacere" le porse la mano Jane fece un sospiro di sollievo ringraziando Maura con uno sguardo " Ciao Maura " Alessia ricambiò il saluto "Lei é il famoso capo medico legale quindi, la più in gamba del Massachusetts "

"Addirittura ?!" "Si parla bene di lei "

"onorata"

Ma cosa sta facendo?! Ci prova con Maura!" penso' Jane gelosa.

"A tavola! Ale siediti accanto a me " Angela mise fine così al momento imbarazzante.

Maura era senza parole Alessia era uguale a Jane, sembravano due gemelle. Le fece una buona impressione, anche per l'aspetto: molto semplice ,poco trucco , indossava dei jeans con una camicia bianca ,fisico palestrato. Quando si dice: " cinquant'anni e non sentirli."

"Jane, ma ti assomiglia tanto tua cugina!"

"Maura, la smetti?"

"Perché ? Lo sapevi che chi ha lo stess-"

"NO MAURA, spegni GoogleIsles ! Non ti ho cliccato, ok!? Dai, sediamoci, e grazie per prima" Si sorrisero dolcemente , ormai si capivano anche con piccoli e sfuggenti sguardi.

A tavola iniziarono a parlare del più e del meno. Alessia spiegò la cultura della sua città, e iniziarono a raccontare degli aneddoti di quando erano piccoli. Lydia era molto affascinata dall'Italia, voleva visitarla appena TJ fosse cresciuto un pò.

"Alessia, vuoi del vino ?" Le chiese Frankie

" Si cugino grazie. Ora sei un detective giusto? "

"Già"

" E' un ottimo agente " continuò Korsak " ha una buona prestazione fisica e riflessi pronti"

"Ah vabbè per quello devo ringraziare Alessia " disse Angela con tono scherzoso.

"MAMMA" Frankie era imbarazzato.

" Adesso ci racconti" replicò Maura, e tutti annuirono guardando Angela

" Ok , Frankie aveva 10 anni ed eravamo in vacanza a Napoli. Frankie tornava a casa sempre con qualcosa di rotto, o con ferite ed escoriazioni di qualche genere. Allora Alessia, seccata di vederlo debole ,e lo portò da alcuni suoi amici . Lo lasciò in una stanza chiamata la tana delle tigri, e gli disse ..."

Qui fu Alessia a prendere la parola "Cugino, non so quanti di loro ci saranno in questa stanza, ma te le daranno di santa ragione! Non piagnucolare e tieni alto il nome dei Rizzoli!" Tutti ascoltavano sorridendo.

"Frankie, cosa è successo lì dentro? " chiede Korsak

"Che io ebbi la peggio, ma almeno uno su tre lo pestai. Da allora non ho più avuto paura "

"Tana delle tigri?" Domandò Maura

"Si, era un cartone animato che vedevo con amici. C'era questa stanza, "la tana delle tigri" dove si svolgevano questi combattimenti tra pugili, e con degli amici decidemmo di ricrearla, anche per dare coraggio a persone come Frankie " Tutti risero

"Non dimenticherò mai quando tornò a casa. Oddio " Angela finse di rabbrividire.

"Mi piacerebbe tanto visitare la tua città " eclamò Lydia

" Quando volete" ribattè lei "Tommy dai, magari a Natale. Siete i benvenuti "

" Si Tommy, un bel benvenuto all'andata e un vaffanculo al ritorno " le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Jane senza che questa se ne accorgesse .

"Jane smettila" le sussurrò Maura mettendo la mano sulla sua. Il gesto della dottoressa provocò un flashback ad Alessia:

 **flashback**

 _"Ale sono preoccupata, non sarà pericoloso ?"_

 _"Roberta devo. Sono da poco nella DÌA e devo farlo, devo infiltrarmi " le rispose mentre le accarezzava i capelli lunghi lisci e neri: alta , magra, metà italiana e metà iraniana, Roberta per un tempo aveva lavorato come modella per Roberto Cavalli. Conobbe Alessia durante una sfilata a Milano, fu amore a prima vista. Dopo due anni di relazione decise di trasferirsi a Napoli da lei. Lascio' il lavoro da modella , ma restò comunque nel mondo della moda._

 _"Se l' inseminazione prende? Come farò senza di te? Non ci sarai mai "_

 _"Roberta ti prego é il mio lavoro. Ti prometto che quando sarà tutto finito io ,tu e ... se sarà .. ci prenderemo una vacanza " Alessia mise la mano sulla pancia della compagna. Roberta sorride per quel gesto dolce e appoggiò la sua mano su quella di lei. Avevano deciso di avere un figlio ed erano state in Spagna per l'inseminazione, ora era solo questione di tempo._

 _"Jane dov'é?" Chiese Alessia_

 _"È in camera, al telefono con sua madre "_

 _"Perfetto, mi faccio una doccia e dopo usciamo . Stasera pizza per la mia cuginetta " ._

Alessia decise di non ribattere a quello che aveva detto Jane, che comunque non aveva tutti i torti: erano 25 anni che aspettava delle scuse e delle spiegazioni. Le avrebbe parlato il prima possibile. La serata fini , gli ospiti stavano salutando ed Alessia ringraziò per la splendida serata, sopratutto sua zia e Maura , nonostante tutto, era stata una bella cena.

Jane aiutó Maura e Angela poi decise di tornare nel suo appartamento, era stanca. Arriva davanti alla sua portò nota una busta gialla a terra. La prese, entrò in casa e l'aprì. C'erano alcune foto di lei e Maura , altre solo di Maura. Jane non riusciva a capire. Ancora altre foto, stavolta dell'appartamento di Maura.

Qualcuno era entrato, qualcuno poteva arrivare a Maura tranquillamente. Nella busta trovo anche una lettera:

Questo le farà capire quanto è facile per noi arrivare alle persone a lei care. Se vuole che la sua amica continui a vivere stia lontano da lei, ed abbandoni il caso che sta seguendo. Solo così nessuno si farà male

Quale caso? Perchè minacciavano Maura? Quella sarebbe stata una notte insonne per Jane: doveva assolutamente capire come proteggere la sua amica.

 **voglio dedicare questo capitolo alla mia socia Alessandra ,la divisa grigia di jane è la sua preferita.**

 **La tana delle tigri ,esisteva davvero nel cartone animato "l'uomo tigre"**

 **La tecnica per insegnare a combattere ,veramente e' successo nella mia famiglia .**

 **ringrazio lo stilista che amo di più, e la mia bella Napoli .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo.**

 ** _In questo capitolo ho voluto tracciare una piccola parte su Barry Frost "scomparso tragicamente" restera'sempre nei nostri cuori._**

 ** _Jane decide di allontanare Maura,_**

 ** _Alessia verra' a conoscenza dell'amore che Maura prova per Jane._**

TORMENTARSI

"Buongiorno Mike"

"Ehilà! mattiniera?"

"Ieri a cena da mia zia non è andata bene con Jane ,ho pensato di passare in centrale per parlare con lei"

"Alessia dovevi aspettartelo , non ha tutti i Torti "

"Si, hai ragione "

Mike era il migliore amico di Alessia, anche lui agente del FBI, era stato l'angelo custode di Jane per tutti questi anni. Si conobbero da piccoli, Alessia era a Boston in vacanza con la famiglia. Una mattina, mentre stava facendo jogging, notò dei teppisti che stavano infastidendo una ragazza, Alessia non si fece spaventare,li affronto' e li mise in fuga. Poi scorto' la ragazza fino a casa dove conobbe Mike, il fratello, e lì nacque un grande amicizia .

"Mike, hai qualcosa sul nostro uomo? "

"Si, degli spostamenti tra Boston e New York "

"Prima o poi farà il suo passo falso, stiamogli addosso senza creare sospetti "

"Posso farti una domanda "chiese Mike incuriosito

"spara "

"Come fai a restare così calma? "

"Qualsiasi cosabio faccia non mi ridarà Roberta, "rispose Alessia

"Ti ammiro"

"Grazie Mike " dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "adesso vado alla omicidi, se ci sono novità chiamami "

Maura era in ufficio, aveva i risultati dei test fatti sui tessuti.

"Buongiorno Maura ,hai delle novità?"

"Si Jane "

Jane entra e si ferma davanti alla scrivania. Aveva dormito poco, quella lettera l'aveva tormentata tutta la notte. Alla fine c'era una sola cosa da fare: allontanare Maura, fino a quando non avesse preso il responsabile di tali minacce.

"Dimmi" cercò di essere il più distaccata e fredda possibile, e la cosa le costò tanto

"Jane tutto bene? Sei strana, è per Alessia ?" Le chiese Maura notando l'atteggiamento dell'amica

"Si Maura, sto bene. Allora, hai scoperto qualcosa su quei tessuti ?"

Maura non credette ad una sola parola, anche se quel distacco le fece male ma pensò che forse era stressata, quindi avrebbe aspettato che le passasse . "Quei piccoli tessuti in realtà sono pelle "

"Quindi cerchiamo abbigliamento ,accessorio ,scar.."

"NO" Maura l'interruppe con tono perentorio

" questo tipo di pelle viene usata per gli interni delle auto"

"Quindi cerchiamo un'auto"

"Si, e ho fatto una ricerca ,questo tipo di pelle altamente costosa viene usata per macchine di lusso o di epoca. " "Oddio , ci impiegheremo giorni"

"Non credo, é fabbricato in Italia , a Bologna per esattezza "

"Aspetta, quando andammo sul set , c'era una Lamborghini "

"Al 100% italiana , trova la macchina e vedi se all'interno ci sono dei graffi"

"Ok,grazie Maura " Jane stava andando via , quando Maura la chiamò

"Jane!"

"Si?!" "Dopo ci prendiamo un caffè?"

"Ho da fare Maura ,ciao" Jane usci dall'ufficio ,stava soffrendo , ma si convinse che quella era la decisione giusta

"Nina, puoi procurarmi l'elenco di tutti i beni intestati ad un certo Larry Smith?Case, macchine, tutto insomma.."

"Subito Jane "

Sfinita si sedette alla sua scrivania. Stava ricontrollando alcuni vecchi casi, sperando di risalire ad un collegamento con la lettera.

"Jane, ecco le informazioni che mi hai chiesto"

Korsak e Frankie erano appena arrivati ,

"che succede Jane ?"

"Abbiamo un indizio Korsak ""Ricordate la Lamborghini fuori dal set?"

"Si" rispondono insieme

"Quei tessuti ritrovati sotto le unghie della vittima corrispondono ad un tipo di pelle per auto importanti "

"Hai trovato altro?" Chiese Korsak

"Si, la macchina e' intestata a Larry Smith il belloccio regista sposato con Sarah Grisson"

"La produttrice miliardaria ?" Intervenne Frankie meravigliato

"Già ,il ricco e il povero "

"Ok" rispose Korsak " chiamo il procuratore per un mandato. Jane andiamo a prenderlo "

" Korsak porta Frankie , volevo finire delle cose"

"Ok , a dopo"

Jane continuò a studiare la documentazione dei vari casi ancora aperti, nulla , nessuna connessione tra quella lettera e gli omicidi. Apri il cassetto, prese la busta e guardò di nuovo le foto: Maura ... La sua Maura.

Passarono un paio d'ore dal ritorno in centrale di Korsak e Frankie con il regista, che accompagnarono nella stanza interrogatori. Jane li raggiunse e iniziò a interrogarlo . L'uomo negò qualsiasi tipo di rapporto intimo con la vittima. Cercarono d'intimorirlo, facendo leva sulla prova del DNA e sui frammenti ritrovati sotto le unghie della vittima ma l'uomo era irremovibile, cercava di guadagnare tempo: senza prove certe non potevano trattenerlo

"Jane, portiamolo nell'altra stanza" disse Korsak, e subito due agenti accorsero per accompagnare l'uomo nella sala d'attesa. Jane li precedeva mentre uscirono dalla stanza, per incamminarsi verso un lungo corridoio ma, il regista probabilmente si fece prendere dal panico e provò la fuga, spingendo Jane da un lato e facendola cadere. Corse per circa due metri lungo il corridoio, inseguito dagli agenti che gli intimavano di fermarsi, quando sentì un dolore atroce al viso: poi vide solo il buio e cadde a terra con violenza: non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi e la faccia gli faceva male.

Era ancora a terra quando senti una mano prenderlo per il petto e tirarlo su; una voce di una donna gli disse:

"A scuola non ti hanno insegnato che non si corre nei corridoi?". Alessia aveva steso il regista con un pugno dritto sul viso.

"Grazie Alessia " disse Korsak, prendendo l'uomo riportandolo nella stanza.

"Jane tutto bene" chiese la cugina, preoccupata dal fatto che si fosse fatta mettere KO così facilmente

"Si grazie" rispose Jane ormai stanca di opporsi ai suoi sentimenti.

Alessia notò il robot sulla scrivania accanto a quella di Jane, si avvicinò facendogli una piccola carezza. Jane rimase stupita da quel gesto, in genere ad Alessia bastava poco per ridicolizzare la polizia americana, ma questa volta non ci furono battute, solo il silenzio: come se sapesse di Frost, come se sapesse che il robot era stato il suo ultimo acquisto prima di morire.

Lo teneva in ufficio sulla scrivania, ed è ancora lì, dove i suoi colleghi hanno voluto tenerlo.

"Jane ti devo parlare"

"Non ora Alessia "

"Devo parlarti Jane " Alessia le si parava davanti e guardandola, le sembrò di vedere una persona nettamente diversa da quella che ricordava.

Il cellulare di Jane vibrò "Rizzoli, ok arriviamo"

"Che succede Jane ?" chiese Korsak fermo sulla porta

"Abbiamo il primo cadavere trovato nei cantieri "

"Ok, andiamo"

"Posso venire con voi?" chiese Alessia

"Per toglierci anche questo caso?"rispose Jane avviandosi all'uscita

"Certo che può venire, " Rispose Korsak scusandosi per Jane .

Erano sul posto , Maura stava controllando quel poco rimasto della vittima, Jane era davanti a lei: si limitava ad osservarla, senza dire nulla. Alessia, che da sempre era stata una grande osservatrice, capi che tra le due amiche c'era qualcosa che non andava, in particolare in Jane .

"Lo stesso modus operandi " Maura stava dando i primi indizi "Stesso colpo alla Tes... " Un suono simile ad uno sparo mise in allarme i ragazzi.

Si girano con le pistole puntante verso la direzione del rumore, Jane invece guardò d'istinto Maura credendo che qualcuno le avesse sparato. Il suo corpo era bloccato, non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente, le ci volle un po' prima di rendersi conto che Maura era lì, inginocchiata a terra, illesa.

Era stato un falso allarme, quel botto proveniva da una marmitta truccata di un motociclista che passava di li. Gli agenti si guardarono scambiandosi sorrisi ironici, Jane invece si scusò e se ne andò. Maura non capì, ma era evidente che l'amica la stava allontanando.

Jane arrivò all'auto, una volta seduta appoggiò mani e testa sul volante: ora le era tutto chiaro, finalmente riusciva a dare un nome a quella sensazione che stava provando già da un po', amore.

Arrivarono in centrale. Maura era pronta per l'autopsia, Alessia la raggiunse

"Disturbo?"

"Se non hai problemi di stomaco "

Alessia aiutò Maura con il cadavere

"Che strano "

"Cosa? " chiese Alessia

"Di solito è Jane che mi aiuta "

"Adesso dov'è? " chiese la cugina guardandosi intorno. Maura si fermò, aveva gli occhi lucidi, doveva sfogarsi, stava male, voleva di nuovo la sua Jane .

Ad Alessia bastò solo uno sguardo per capire

" l'ami vero?"

"Da morire "incominciando a piangere.

Alessia si avvicinò e la strinse a se

"Vedrai che le passerà , che capirà"

Maura la stringeva e piangeva ,finalmente aveva buttato fuori tutto, si sentiva libera non aveva più paura. "Grazie "

"Dottoressa si figuri, adesso ti lascio lavorare e non ti preoccupare "

le fece un piccolo sorriso e si diresse verso la porta Maura la guardò andare via, ripensò all'impressione che le aveva fatto quando la vide la prima volta: non si era sbagliata, era una persona in gamba.

Jane stava finendo il rapporto su Larry Smith, che era stato arrestato per omicidio colposo: era l' amante della vittima , la uccise brutalmente con pugnalate all'addome, perchè aspettava un figlio suo. La ragazza aveva intenzione di tenersi il bambino, nonostante il disaccordo del regista, sua moglie era una potente produttrice,non poteva perdere tutto. Fù incastrato grazie alla corrispondenza tra i frammenti di pelle ritrovati sotto le unghie della vittima e i graffi nella sua auto. L'esame del DNA del feto aveva dato poi esito positivo, il bambino era suo, e il regista era crollato confessando tutto. La moglie, a Londra per lavoro non si degnò neanche di mandargli un' avvocato, il suo destino era la prigione a vita .


	9. Chapter 9

LA PACE

 **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

 _Tra Jane e Alessia ci sarà finalmente il chiarimento._

 _Maura,si renderà conto che sta perdendo la sua migliore amica._

Dopo una lunga giornata Jane tornò a casa. S'incamminò tra il suo disordine per arrivare al frigorifero e prese una birra, un'altra, poi un'altra e un'altra ancora. Quando poi decise di abbandonarsi sul divano bussarono alla porta . Si alzò a fatica, andò verso la porta e quando l'aprì rimase imbambolata.

"Ciao cugina,ora devi ascoltarmi" Alessia entrò senza essere invitata.

Jane infastidita da quell'atteggiamento chiuse la porta e sbuffando le disse: "Che vuoi?"

"Perdono"

"Dopo 25anni?"

Alessia non se ne sarebbe andata da lì fino a quando sua cugina non avrebbe saputo la verità. Erano lì, una di fronte all'altra

"Hai idea di come mi hai trattato quel giorno? O l'hai per caso dimenticato?! "

"Avevo le mie motivazioni Jane "

"Quali Alessia?! Perchè io, in tutti questi anni, mica le ho capite le tue motivazioni!" la voce di Jane era diventata più dura,stava dando sfogo a tutta la rabbia che aveva accumulato.

Alessia, che non era di carattere docile, le rispose con tono ancora più alterato " Sai qual'è il tuo problema?! Che non ti sei mai ritrovata a dover prendere delle decisioni, sei un detective come quelli dei romanzi rosa!"

"Vaffanculo Alessia, tu...non..mi...conosci" Jane diventò ancora più aggressiva dopo l'affermazione della cugina

"No, non ti conosco! Ma il tuo atteggiamento è palese! Credi di essere sempre la migliore, d'avere sempre ragione: non sei una star mia cara cuginetta svegliati! Questo non è un film!"

In quel momento Jane rivide se stessa nell'Alessia di tanti anni fa, nella cugina che adorava e che l'aveva tanto ferita, come lei stava ferendo Maura. "Se hai finito conosci la strada" Jane si diresse verso il frigo per un'altra birra.

"Roberta fu un esca per farmi uscire allo scoperto , la uccisero per vedere la mia reazione ," Alessia incomincio' a parlare "Ci dissero che dovevamo seppellire un cadavere, come procedura. C'era un'agente a cui dovevo fare rapporto periodicamente, sugli spostamenti e movimenti di droga delle famiglie, allo stesso agente Roberta si rivolgeva per avere un contatto con me. Quella sera dovevo passare a casa, voleva vedermi e cenare insieme, ricordi !? C'eri anche tu dovevamo uscire."

Jane era sempre lì, davanti al frigo, con la testa bassa. Stando in silenzio ascoltava a cugina rimettendo insieme tutti i tasselli dei suoi ricordi

"Avvisai il mio agente di mandare una pattuglia, quando arrivammo sul luogo per seppellire il cadavere come mi avevano ordinato, mi avvicinai e senti scoppiarmi il cuore: sai che significa vedere il tuo amore finito li?! Ho dovuto soffocare tutto: la rabbia, le lacrime, il dolore."

Le lacrime scesero sulle guance di Jane, Infondo al cuore l'aveva già perdonata, un pò la capiva, stava facendo la stessa cosa nei confronti di Maura. Si girò e si diresse verso la cugina "Perché mi hai esclusa ...perché ?"

Senza trattenere le sue emozioni Alessia si avvicinò. Aveva abbassato il suo muro, stava rivivendo il passato ancora una volta " Jane, siamo essere umani.. No macchine " tra i singhiozzi continuo il suo racconto " quando sentimmo le sirene scappammo via e dovetti abbandonarla lì, per non creare sospetti. Sapevo di averla lasciata in buone mani, destinata ad una sepoltura migliore rispetto a quella che le avremmo dato noi. Ci dividemmo, io tornai a casa sapendo che ti avrei esposta a grandi rischi, ma dovevo mandarti a Boston eri in pericolo, lo ricordi !?"

Jane annuì, fu la sera che la spedì a casa a calci in culo.

"Era incinta Jane .. Aspettavamo un bambino, voleva farmi una sorpresa , trovai il suo test di gravidanza in camera da letto, positivo " Alessia si accasciò a terra sfogando il suo dolore tra le lacrime, Jane si abbassò, la prese tra le braccia e la strinse a se sussurrandole

"lo sapevo che mi proteggevi , furono le tue parole a farmi male, non ne capivo il motivo" la stringeva più forte al petto, infondo, chi era lei per giudicare?

Le due donne passarono tutta la notte insieme, dovevano recuperare gli anni perduti, tra risate isteriche,pianti,abbracci, si parlò di Maura; Jane le racconto' delle minacce contenute nella lettera anonima e, decisero che avrebbero indagato insieme per scoprire il responsabile, tutto questo mantenendo ancora le distanze da Maura.

"Buongiorno Maura , ecco il tuo the'" Angela era sempre premurosa verso Maura impazziva per lei

"Grazie Angela"

"Che mi racconti?"

"Niente Angela, presa per il lavoro"

"Da tempo non vedo Jane , tutto bene?"

"Si Angela , ti ripeto è per il lavoro " Cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire ad Angela ? Ho scoperto di essere innamorata di tua figlia, lei lo ha capito e mi evita come la peste?

"Angela adesso vado. Ci vediamo stasera" prese le sue cose e scappò via.

Arrivata in centrale viene fermata da due colleghi, che volevano scambiare quattro chiacchiere. Finito, si avviò verso l'ascensore, quando notò Jane entrare con Alessia: parlavano tranquillamente. Non videro la dottoressa, che tirò un sospiro di sollievo accompagnato da una lieve delusione: Jane l' aveva messa fuori dalla sua vita.

Trascorsero una decina di giorni dal chiarimento tra Alessia e Jane, ma il rapporto tra la dottoressa e il detective peggiorò talmente tanto da spingere Maura a chiedere al capitano, Sean Cavanough, se potesse passare tutti i casi della squadra di Korsak a Susie.

Alessia passava molto tempo con Jane, anche se le ripeteva in continuazione di parlare con Maura: ma la detective voleva aspettare ancora per tenerla al sicuro

"Susie io vado, ci vediamo domani "

"Va bene dottoressa Isles a domani " Maura si diresse verso l'ufficio, prese le sue cose e si avviò all'uscita. Sapeva di non correre il rischio d'incrociare Jane , quindi camminava tranquilla ma, il destino volle che quella sera Jane facesse più tardi del solito così si scontrarono all'uscita della centrale.

"Maura"

"Jane"

Maura notó il nervosismo dell'amica che, continuando a toccarsi i capelli evitava di guardarla, le bastarono pochi gesti per capire che era a disagio.

"Buona serata Jane "

Maura la salutò con educazione e se ne andò, Jane si sentì mancare il respiro. Restò ad osservarla fino a quando la dottoressa non spari giù nel garage.

Alessia la raggiunse

"Jane tutto bene?"

"Ho incrociato Maura "

"Brutta storia. Jane, dille la verità "

Jane ripensò allo sguardo di Maura, la stava perdendo, doveva muoversi "Puoi farmi un favore?"

"Certo, dimmi"

"Domani puoi passare da lei ?"

"Certo" Alessia la prese sotto braccio e s'incamminarono verso la macchina

"Jane, prima di andare dobbiamo passare da Mike, ha delle novità sull'italiano."

La mattina seguente Jane si svegliò determinata, il tempo di prendere il suo caffè istantaneo e corse subito in ufficio a ricontrollare le foto, c'era qualcosa che le sfuggiva.

Korsak e Frankie aiutavano Alessia con le informazioni raccolte sui cadaveri riesumati dal cantiere. Era una giornata frenetica, più di 60 morti per questa guerra di controllo. Alessia come promesso passo da Maura

"Ciao Maura"

"Ciao Alessia ,se cerchi Susie per i risultati non è ancora arrivata"

"Ok tranquilla, come stai?" Maura stava esportando il cuore ad un cadavere per fare alcuni accertamenti prima di dichiarare le cause della morte

"Bene" rispose, appoggiando nervosamente l'organo in un recipiente "Vedo che le cose con Jane si sono risolte, mi fa piacere"

"Grazie , e dovreste chiarire anche voi"

"Su cosa scusa? Per lei ho messo in pericolo la mia stessa vita , Paddy mi aveva avvisato che dov.."

"Cosa scusa?! " La interruppe Alessia "Sei stata da Paddy Poile ?"

"Si, per sapere qualcosa su questi omicidi, perché ?"

"Niente , era per sapere" Il cellulare di Alessia suonò "Rizzoli ?"

"Alessia sono Jane , ho qualcosa "

"Ok arrivo subito"

" Maura devo andare .. Scusami"

" Tranquilla "

Alessia salì su da Jane "Cosa hai trovato ?"

"Guarda questa foto in camera da letto , guarda qui nel quadro "

"Abbiamo un volto" sorrise Alessia"

"Già "

"Dammi la foto, la mando a Mike per un confronto facciale, forse ho capito chi c'è dietro" Ci vollero un paio d' ore, prima che Mike inviasse la scheda dell'uomo del quadro "Jimmy Mckanzie, lo sapevo!"

"Cosa Alessia ?" Jane era tesa, mancava poco alla fine di questa tortura

"Non avrebbero mai fatto del male a Maura, volevano allontanare te da lei."

"Ma chi? Perché ?" Jane iniziò ad agitarsi

"Paddy Poile"

"Che gran figlio di puttana, adesso mi sentirà! "

"No Jane, adesso vai a parlare con Maura, prima che sia troppo tardi, a Paddy ci penso io"

Jane scese di corsa all' ufficio di Maura, ma non c'era. Chiese ad un collega dove fosse la dottoressa Isles "Detective è stata chiamata su un posto , da lì non sarebbe tornata in ufficio ." Jane doveva chiarire subito , prese le foto e corse a casa sua.

 _Jane riuscirà a parlare con Maura?_

 _Maura la perdonerà? presto lo sapremo :)_


	10. Chapter 10

· LA CONFESSIONE

· **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

·

· Maura stava esaminando la vittima trovata in un cimitero. Un'agente stava interrogando gli amici del ragazzo defunto, questi dichiararono che stavano facendo uno stupido gioco quando il ragazzo si era accasciato a terra .

· "Portatelo pure , domani inizio l'autopsia" Maura si tolse i guanti e andò verso l'auto dove la stava 'aspettando un suo caro amico.

· Jane arrivò a casa di Maura trovandola chiusa e con luci spente. Non voleva tornare nel suo appartamento senza averle parlato, l' avrebbe aspettata li e, continuò a ripeterselo fino a quando si rese conto che oramai erano le 23:00 : erano trascorse più di due ore.

· Aveva deciso di tornare a casa quando vide arrivare una macchina, da cui scese Maura. La dottoressa notò Jane sulla porta, in piedi, fece un cenno di saluto all'amico e si diresse verso Jane

· "Ciao Maura "

· "Se cerchi Angela non c'è, è fuori "

· "Cercavo te, posso entrare?"

· Maura entrò lasciando la porta aperta, Jane la seguì chiudendola dietro di se, si fermo' un momento poi aspirò forte, riempendosi i polmoni quel profumo di vaniglia, caratteristico della casa di Maura, quel profumo che le era mancato così tanto.

· Maura indossava un vestito molto elegante, che le scendeva dolcemente sui fianchi, era nero. I capelli sciolti le facevano risaltare la collana e orecchini di perle. Jane non sapeva come approcciare era nervosa e incuriosita dall'identità di quell'uomo

· "Mi volevi parlare Jane ?" Maura ruppe il silenzio

· "Ahh! Beh ...Si." Jane le passò le foto con la lettera senza dire nulla

· "Che cosa sono Jane ?" Maura incominciò a sfogliarle, meravigliata

· "Che sono?" le ripete con insistenza

· Per Jane era palese l'atteggiamento distaccato assunto dall'amica

· "Jaane?!.. Vuoi rispondere?"

· "Si Maura, le ho trovate fuori dal mio appartamento la sera della cena. La lettera contiene delle minacce...c'è scritto che...che se...se non ti avessi allontanata ti avrebbero fatto del male "

· "Capisco" annuisce la dottoressa

· "Tutto qui Maura?"

· "Dovrei darti un premio?"

· "Perché sei fredda?" Jane avrebbe voluto una reazione "Maur, insultami, picchiami , dimmi qualcosa!"

· "Cosa Jane?! che ti odio? che mi hai fatto soffrire? credevo di essere importante per te!"

· "Lo sei Maur"

· "Hai disprezzato tua cugina per il suo comportamento e poi che fai? La stessa cosa? Non sei coerente "

· "Maura è diverso "

· "No Jane , dovresti saperlo come ci si sente ad essere abbandonati, questo meritavo ? In questi giorni mi sono torturata chiedendomi cosa mai potessi averti fatto per meritarmi di essere allontanata così! Mi hai spezzato il cuore... Vattene dalla mia vita"

· "No Maura ti prego. Perdonami, ho sbagliato, non volevo" gli occhi di Jane erano lucidi, aveva paura,i suoi sentimenti erano forti e chiari ,si avvicina cercando le sue mani. Maura non aveva mai sentito Jane supplicarla così, riusciva a capire la sua disperazione dal tono di voce

· "Jane, ti prego adesso non mi va di parlare, sono ferita e vorrei riflettere. Vai via ti prego." Maura voleva piangere, abbracciarla, ma l' orgoglio ebbe la meglio.

· " Maura, non distruggere tutto quello che abbiamo costruito, ti prego. Non oso immaginare una vita senza di te "

· "Dovevi pensarci prima"

· "Io ho capito Maura , l'ho capito, l'ho sempre saputo!" la prese per le spalle costringendola a guardarla.

c "Cosa Jane?! Che sei una sciocca? " le urlò Maura guardandola negli occhi

· "Che ti amo! "

· rimasero lì ferme, in silenzio, incapaci di smettere di guardarsi. Un forte desiderio le travolse. Tutto iniziò con un bacio, al principio passionale, ma che poi diventò puro istinto animale. Jane la spinse con violenza verso il tavolo, la prese in braccio facendola sedere. Maura le sfilò la giacca e la maglia. Jane la baciò dappertutto, le alzò il vestito. Tra un bacio e una carezza, le due donne si fecero spazio sul tavolo gettando tutto per terra. Jane fece stendere Maura mettendo le sue gambe sulle sue spalle, iniziò ad accarezzarla, arrivando fino all'addome. Maura si divincolò dalla sua stretta alzandosi. Si fermò per un attimo che sembrò eterno fissandola negli occhi: questa volta non voleva pensare, voleva solo abbandonarsi ai sensi, tutto quello che desiderava in quel momento era avere Jane dentro di se. E lei lo capì. La prese in braccio continuando a baciarla, le loro lingue si muovevano all'usino, come se non avessero mai fatto altro nella vita,

· Arrivano in camera da letto, Jane sdraiò Maura sul letto e le sfilò il vestito. Non aveva il reggiseno e Jane si ritrovò subito davanti i suoi seni, e non pote far a meno di percorrerne con le dita le curve perfette. Prese poi a baciarle l'addome, i fianchi, e pian piano sempre più in basso, fino ad arrivare allo slip ricamato che Maura aveva ancora indosso e che Jane strappò via con violenza facendola gemere di piacere: era nuda, completamente, pronta a coronare uno dei suoi più grandi desideri, se non il più grande.

· Jane si slacciò il pantalone, Maura l'aiuto a sfilarselo e i loro corpi si unirono in una sorta di danza, fatta di nomi sussurrati, sospiri,carezze e baci appassionati, che di li a poco avrebbero portato al culmine del piacere. Jane scese con la bocca verso il pube, arrivò al clitoride incomincio' a leccarla , entra dentro di lei dolcemente poi pian piano aumenta la velocità ,Maura era ormai in piena estasi e insieme iniziarono muoversi all'unisono, una sincronia perfetta che porto a la dottoressa a raggiungere uno degli orgasmi più belli della sua vita, almeno fu questo che si ritrovo a pensare più tardi.

· Jane la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, si persero l'una negli occhi dell'altra, fino a quando Maura non decise di prendere in mano la situazione e spingendola sull'altro lato del letto le si mise sopra. Si svolse tutte in silenzio, si sentivano solo gemiti, nessuna parola. Maura prese le mani di Jane e, tenendogliele ferme entrambe sul cuscino con una mano, iniziò a baciarla: sull'orecchio, sugli occhi, sul naso, sulle labbra, fino ad arrivare al capezzolo, che iniziò a succhiare. Jane iniziò ad ansimare sempre più forte. Maura le passò la mano tra le gambe,era bagnata, e assaggio' il suo sapore leccandosi le dita, Jane emise un gemito al solo guardarla: era dannatamente sexy. Le fece cenno di volerla così la dottoressa iniziò a leccarla, riusciva a percepire il piacere di Jane crescere, in base al tono della sua voce. Tutto culminò in un grido di piacere. Maura torna su, e appoggiò la sua testa sul suo petto,i loro cuori battevano forte. Trovo' una posizione ad incastro con il corpo di Jane, erano una sorta di Yin e Yang umani, sospirò e con un filo di voce disse: " che cosa abbiamo fatto?". Il detective la teneva stretta a se. Le ci volle un po' prima di poter rispondere, ancora non aveva ripreso pienamente il controllo del suo respiro "ci siamo amate Maura "

· Caddero in un sonno profondo.

· Verso le 06:30 un rumore le svegliò, erano ancora lì, strette, "Buongiorno Jane " Maura si stiracchiò

· "Ehilà dottoressa" Jane si avvicinò per darle un bacio

· "Credevo d'aver sognato" Maura appoggiò di nuovo la testa sul suo petto

· "Wow , abbiamo fatto lo stesso sogno allora " Jane rise ma Maura si alzò di scatto, impaurita

" Jane , tua madre è giù! Avrà notato il casino!"

· "Cazzo Maura "

· "Forza, vestiti e scendiamo, c'inventeremo qualcosa da dirle " Jane aveva qualche abito di ricambio, il tempo di una doccia e scese giù, Maura l' avrebbe raggiunta subito dopo.

· Quando arrivò nel salone notò che era tutto in ordine: la sua maglia e la giacca erano sistemate su una sedia , l' imbarazzo si dipinse sul suo volto. "Ehi Ma'"

· "Buongiorno Jane " Angela era particolarmente sorridente , conosceva sua figlia e aveva capito subito che quella nuova luce che brillava nei suoi occhi era dovuta a Maura. Jane apprezzo' la sua discrezione, le si avvicinò e abbracciandola le disse "Ti voglio bene Ma'"

· "Anche io piccola mia" Iniziò a sorseggiare il suo caffè seduta al bancone in cucina. Quando Maura scese le fu impossibile non notare l'ordine

· "Buongiorno Maura "

· "Ciao Angela " Maura aveva il viso rosso per la vergogna, Jane si divertiva vederla così

· "Dottoressa questo è il suo the'' le disse Angela mentre sorridendo le porse la tazza

· "Grazie Angela" "Io vado di là buona, colazione bellezze"

· "Ma come Angela, non fai colazione con noi?"

· "No, vi lascio sole " fece l'occhiolino e andò via.

· Maura guardò Jane "Ti ho mai detto che adoro tua mamma?" Jane si alzò e le si avvicinò

· " attenta dottoressa , potrei ingelosirmi"

· Maura le accarezzo' la mano, "Ti ho detto anche che ti amo?"

· "Questo no, ridimmelo "

· " no, bisogna desiderarlo" Jane incominciò a brontolare "Maur.."

· "Jane Rizzoli, ti adoro quando brontoli " e le diede un bacio sulla guancia

· "Maura Isles e io ti adoro quando ridi, fai queste fossette proprio qui .." e iniziò a punzecchiarla con il dito "Jane, smettila !" Insieme scoppiarono a ridere. Il cellulare di Jane vibrò spezzando l'armonia

· "Rizzoli, ok arriviamo"

· "Arriviamo Jane ?" "Era Alessia , dai donna andiamo" Le disse, mentre sorridendo le diede una pacca sul sedere. Presero le loro cose ed uscirono .

Quando arrivarono in centrale , Alessia era già lì con Frankie e Korsak . Maura e Jane entrano

"Dottoressa Isles buongiorno " Korsak era contento di rivederla dopo la lunga assenza , ma sopratutto era contento di rivederla con Jane.

"Si, oggi lo è. Buongiorno a lei Korsak. Adesso vi lascio , ho dei morti che mi aspettano ,a dopo Jane " Jane le fece un sorriso sfiorandole la mano. Tutti avevano notato la nuova alchimia tra le due ed erano felici per loro.

Alessia si avvicinò e le bisbigliò all'orecchio "Finalmente cugina "

"Finalmente cosa?" ribattè Jane imbarazzatissima

"Jane, i vostri occhi .. Auguri "

"Grazie." Jane era felicissima e lo doveva anche a sua cugina . Alessia iniziò a parlare del suo uomo

" allora ..il sospettato è stato visto a New York , abbiamo avuto soffiate di altri componenti che gestiscono Little Italy e Astoria nel Queens. Sappiamo del loro incontro a Boston, aspettiamo solo il che ci comunichino solo la data e l'ora esatta. Fino a quel giorno, cerchiamo di mantenere la copertura"

"Ok" i ragazzi risposero all'unisono

"Scusa Alessia , ma non interferiremo con L'FBI ,?"chiede Korsak

"Assolutamente no, ho chiesto ai miei superiori il permesso di farvi lavorare al caso,ah ! Jane, sto andando da Paddy.

Mike ha un mandato per il tizio delle foto, sistemeremo tutto"

Jane annuii sorridendo, finalmente era tutto finito.

Maura era di buon umore, e non poteva far a meno di ripensare a quello che era successo, alla passione che le aveva travolte, riusciva ancora a sentire il profumo di Jane. Presa da tutte queste emozioni però, aveva dimenticato il motivo della visita di Jane, aveva solo un vago ricordo delle foto.

" Maura posso?"

"Ehi Martin , mi hai fatto paura "

"Scusa, ti ho portato il referto di Gisella. Grazie ancora per la tua disponibilità "

"Figurati Martin anzi, grazie a voi per la splendida cena di ieri"

Jane voleva fare una sorpresa a Maura ed era quasi entrata nella stanza delle autopsie, quando vide l'uomo e si fermò all'ingresso

" Scusate, ho interrotto qualcosa?"

"Jane, no entra. Lui è Martin"

"Salve "

"Salve Jane "

" Martin ti farò sapere"

"Grazie Maura , aspetto tue notizie" Maura gli sorrise, l'uomo andò via e lei riprese l'autopsia sorridendo,aspettava la prima mossa di Jane .. 3-2-1

"Maura , ma lui e l' uomo di ieri?"

"Si Jane "

"Devo sapere qualcosa?"

"No" la gelosia di Jane la divertiva

"Maur "

"Jane... Sei tremenda , Martin è il marito di Gisella un' amica di famiglia.è un dottore, Ieri ero a cena da loro , volevano anche il mio parere medico su una cura tumorale che vorrebbe iniziare "

" Ahh!.. Ok"

"No Jane niente ok, devi fidarti di me...come fa lui" indicò il cadavere,

Jane sorride "Pranzi con me?"

"Se prometti che non mangi schifezze "

"Maur "

" no Jane , non farlo! Non brontolare, non posso distrarmi " Maura le indirizzo uno sguardo provocatorio e Jane capi le reali intenzioni della dottoressa

"Bhe, se proprio insisti, possiamo anche non mangiare e passare del tempo nel tuo ufficio a fare dei controlli sulle vittime"

"Ahh!... Ci sono delle novità ?"

"Maur! Ti prego!" Iniziò a pestare i piedi per terra. Maura si stava solo prendendo gioco di lei e sorridendo le disse "Si detective, c'è un corpo in particolare che ha bisogno di una seconda occhiata. "

 _Ringrazio Daniela che continua a seguirmi passo per passo ,questo captolo voglio dedicarlo alla mia amica Laura (lei sa perchè) vi ricordo di seguire la fan fiction THE GODMOTHER L 'ASCESA scritto da me,Ale,e Laura_

 _prossimo capitolo settimana prossima :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**L'Amore**

 ** _Jane e Maura finalmente hanno trovato la pace, Alessia stava per chiudere l'ultimo conto in sospeso._**

 **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

Alessia aveva chiesto ed ottenuto l' autorizzazione per far visita a Paddy Doile , Quando arrivò , il detenuto già era nella stanza di sicurezza legato come procedura.

"Buongiorno Paddy "

"L' altra Rizzoli ,a cosa devo questo onore ,agente? "

Alessia si sedette incrociando le braccia "Abbiamo preso il tuo fotografo Paddy. Avvicinati a Maura o Jane e ti giuro sulla tomba di..."

"Cosa Rizzoli?! Che mi uccidi? Ti conoscono tutti qui!..Quanto tempo sei stata sotto copertura?..un' anno... Due? Non dirmi che non sei mai stata compromessa" Paddy era calmo,conosceva bene l'agente ed era contento che fosse amica della figlia, con lei vicina era al sicuro "Maura lo sa?" Chiese Paddy molto rammaricato.

" si" rispose alessia L' ultima speranza di riappacificarsi con la figlia sparí al suono di quella risposta

" maledetti Rizzoli " Alessia si alzò di scatto e lo afferro per il collo della maglietta. " tocca Jane o Maura e ti giuro che essere rinchiuso qua dentro non ti salverà!"

Lo sguardo di Alessia era freddo e distaccato e Paddy capi che le sue non erano minacce urlate al vento, l'avrebbe fatto. Alessia era sempre stata una ribelle. Era nata e cresciuta in una città dove la mafia faceva parte della realtà quotidiana, Napoli, e per lei era normale ricorrere alle maniere forti.

" prendi quell' uomo e io sarò più tranquillo"Paddy si arrese .

Alessia annui lasciando la presa. Si alzò uscendo dalla stanza.

Era ora di pranzo , Jane aspettava Maura nel suo ufficio.

"Ehi scusami per il ritardo , il cadavere mi stava dicendo una cosa " Jane era lì appoggiata alla scrivania con le mani sulla fibbia della cintura

" bhe spero che ti abbia detto chi è ' l' assassino "

" In un certo senso si " Maura chiuse la porta e socchiuse le tende Non fece in tempo a voltarsi che Jane già la stringeva gia tra le braccia

"Isles ho da dirle anche io una cosa interessante "

" non lo metto in dubbio"sorrise Maura

" torna sui nostri casi !" disse Jane brontolando,

Maura si perdeva ogni volta che gli occhi di Jane incrociavano i suoi

"si Jane .. mi manchi ... " le disse con un fil di voce dandole un bacio sul naso

"Hai scoperto chi c era dietro alle foto?

" Jane le racconto tutto quello che avevano scoperto, compresa la visita che Alessia stava facendo al boss in quel momento

Maura era pensierosa " promettimi che da oggi in poi non ci saranno piu segreti tra noi, promettimi che ci racconteremo sempre tutto"

"Come fanno i cadaveri con te? "

"Jane.. "sussurrò Maura aggrottando la fronte

"vieni qui" Jane la tiro' a se dolcemente e le diede un lungo e tenero bacio, che ci mise poco a trasformarsi in qualcosa di piu. Iniziarono a spogliarsi abbandonandosi sul divano, il mondo era chiuso fuori da quella stanza, in quel momento contavano solo loro, i loro respiri, il loro amore.

" Maura, ma cosa mi hai fatto? " sussurró Jane accarezzandole la schiena

"Potrei chiederle la stessa cosa detective" sussurro Maura, mentre con movimento lenti si muoveva sopra di lei. Le lunghe braccia di Jane che la stringevano forte la facevano sentire protetta.

"Maur "

"Jane, taci e baciami!" Amavano sentirsi come una cosa sola, anche se questo significava vivere di attimi rubati . Persero il conto di quanto tempo Erano rimaste li, abbracciate a coccolarsi ma, quando Jane controllo' l' orologio si rese conto che era arrivato il momento di tornare alla vita reale

" Maura devo andare , la pausa è finita "

Maura sbuffo' e si stacco' da quel corpo caldo di cui già sentiva la mancanza . Si rivestirono a fatica , Maura impediva a Jane di mettere la maglia che, ridendo a sua volta le sbottonava il reggiseno

" vuoi la guerra Jane?" Sussurro'Maura avvicinandosi alle sue labbra che bacio e mordicchio' Jane la strinse a se , le bacio' il collo e sali pian piano fino alle labbra dove si fermo per un lungo un bacio passionale. Le mani tornarono a sfiorarsi ma un suono le interruppe riportandole nel mondo reale: Il trillo del cellulare di Jane.

"È Korsak , devo andare" un altro bacio ancora e raggiunse il collega.

Arrivata su, Korsak le andó incontro, "Jane abbiamo scoperto la data dell' incontro"

"Quando?"

"Settimana prossima ,"

" perfetto " esclamò Jane.

Si fece sera e la detective si trattenne in ufficio in attesa che Maura finisse di lavorare . Per fortuna era venerdì , avevano davanti un lungo weekend da trascorrere insieme. Frankie le si avvicinò

"Jane ,raggiungo Korsak al Dirty Robber , venite anche voi?"

"Si Frankie , ci vediamo lì "

Non riusciva a smettere di guardarla, finalmente vedeva sua sorella felice , " hai un sorriso stupendo" le disse " ,ti voglio bene. "

"Grazie Frankie " Il fratello l'abbraccio' dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

" dovrò aggiornare Tommy prima o poi "disse ridendo

"Oddio no..." Scherzo' Jane

Poi scoppiarono a ridere, ricordando la cotta di Tommy per Maura . Anche Alessia arrivo al Dirty Robber e prima d'entrare si fermò ad osservarli ,Erano tutti lì seduti : Maura che aveva da ridere sull'alimentazione di Jane, Angela che le baciava entrambe per la contentezza , Jane che sfuggiva agli abbracci suscitando le risate di Korsak, Frankie, come al solito osservava tutte le belle donne del locale; erano tutti lì , tranne Tommy e Lydia che erano rimasti a casa, vista la febbre di TJ.

" eccomi " Alessia si avvicinò

"Ehi cuginetta siediti vicino a me " Frankie le fece segno con la mano

"Vuoi bere Alessia ?offre la casa " Disse korsak

"Si, una birra"

"Ale, cercherò di procurarmi la marca di birra che bevi tu in Italia"

"Oddio zia , sarebbe magnifico "

"Lo sapevate che le lumache sono attratte dal profumo della birra tanto che se ne lasci un bicchiere fuori,strisceranno in esso e ci annegheranno."

" Maura, spegni Wikipedia per cortesia " le disse Jane tirandola a se, le diede un bacio sui capelli

"Ragazzi domani vorrei fare due tiri a pallone , vi unite? " chiese alessia rivolgendosi a tutti i presenti

"Si grande idea! non gioco piu a calcio da quando, Ehm ...da ho smesso di venire in Italia " commento'Jane facendo il broncio . "

"ok allora è deciso! dobbiamo recuperare" sorrise Alessia

" anche se non gioco vorrei unirmi a voi , cosi posso guardare Jane giocare " disse Maura mordendosi un labbro ,

"io non posso " Replicò Frankie

" perché ? Hai un appuntamento ? "gli chiese Jane per metterlo in imbarazzo

" anche io ho una vita , sorellina

" Jane domani passò a prendervi io"

" vieni da Maura dormo da lei"

"Dormire? se riuscirai a dormire " Scherzo Alessia

"Coloro che bevono caffè fanno più sesso delle persone che non lo bevono"

"MAUR! La smetti?! ok ho capito .. Andiamocene " Jane si alzò tirandosi dietro Maura.

" già andiamo via ?"

"Si, Meglio metterti in arresto pc, a domani noi ci vediamo alle 09 .. Notte!"

Le ragazze tornarono a casa

"Pensavo di preparare qualcosa per domani, così mangiamo fuori"

"Si Maura buona idea ,basta che non sia insalata o roba verde"

" no, quello la mangerò io,a voi preparero dei panini"

"Bene , vado a fare una doccia, ti aspetto su"

Jane sali' le scale , mise la pistola nel cassetto accanto al letto ,si spoglio' e si abbandono' sotto l' acqua corrente, che porto via con se tutto lo stress accumulato , La porta della doccia si aprì Maura entro'. Abbracciandola da dietro Incomincio' a darle piccoli baci sulla schiena

" Maura " sussurrò Jane Si giro' la prese per i fianchi appoggiandola sul pannello della cabina , dopo averla guardata negli occhi la bacio'. Le mani dell'una iniziarono a percorrere ogni centimetro del corpo dell'altra e viceversa, l'acqua calda e il bagnoschiuma rendeva la loro pelle ancora più morbida e piacevole al tatto.

"Dimmi che mi ami Maura ,dimmi che mi vuoi "

"Ti amo Jane , e ti ho sempre voluta.. Sempre sempre sempre"

L'eccitazione di Jane raggiunse il punto di non ritorno, Maura la prendeva mentalmente,

"Allora entra in me Maura "

Maura la girò e strinse il suo seno sodo Jane inizio a gemere ".. continua così... " le sussurrò,

Maura fece scendere lentamente la mano tra le gambe di Jane,riusciva a sentirne l'eccitazione nonostante ci fosse l'acqua, e le entrò dentro.

Maura sentì la mano di Jane appoggiarsi sulla sua, le due donne iniziarono a muoversi come se fossero una sola persona. Il respiro della detective divenne piu profondo e Maura capì che la sua compagna stava per raggiungere il piacere.

"Si Maura.. si" il tono della voce di Jane aumentò pian piano, fino a quando non si abbandonò letteralmente tra le braccia della dottoressa. In quel momento era indifesa come forse non lo era stata mai in tutta la sua vita, ma Maura riusciva sempre a farla sentire al sicuro, bastava la sua sola presenza per farla sentire a casa, ovunque fossero.

Una volta riacquistato il controllo del suo corpo si girò, ed iniziò a baciare Maura che, staccandosi da lei, con un dito appoggiato sulle labbra con fare provocante, le fece notare che si stava toccando. A Jane il gioco piacque e per un po' la lasciò fare, poi la tirò a se "adesso tocca a me dottoressa"

"Si detective, portami in paradiso". Maura appoggiò una gamba su i suoi fianchi, Jane aveva accesso libero ed entrò dentro di lei. Presa dal piacere Maura infilò le unghie nella schiena di Jane, gemeva, implorando la compagna di farla venire, e presto fu accontentata.

" Ti amo", non riusciva proprio a smettere di ripeterlo. Forse fu colpa del piacere appena raggiunto che le offuscava i sensi, o probabilmente le andava solo di pronunciare quelle parole all'infinito, in fin dei conti era il momento perfetto: era lì con la donna amava, cosa c'era di più bello al mondo? Jane fece per uscire da lei ma Maura la fermò, le piaceva sentire le sue dita dentro, erano una sola persona, un unico corpo con una sola anima. Rimasero così, abbracciate, fosse stato per qualche minuto o per delle ore non se lo chiesero mai: il tempo è relativo e dopo averne atteso tanto per stare insieme, avevano smesso di contarlo.

Alessia arrivò a casa di Maura puntuale come un orologio, e trovò Angela era intenta a preparare la colazione .

"Zia, sono pronte ?"

"Le ho sentite brontolare, credo di si "

Jane e Maura scesero

"Buongiorno cugina, il tempo di un caffè e scappiamo "

Raggiunsero il campo da calcio. Una volta fuori dalla macchina Jane notò un colorito anomalo sul volto di Maura

"Ehi, tutto bene ?" le chiese

"No Jane , ma che problemi avete voi Rizzoli con la guida !?, Oddio, mi sento male! " Jane scoppiò in una fragorosa risata

"ti assicuro che a Napoli è molto peggio!"

"Rassicurante"

"Ragazze andiamo ? Dai Jane, corri!"

Alessia era felicissima, e corse verso il campo seguita da Jane.

Maura nel frattempo trovo' un posto all'ombra sotto ad un albero, sistemò la tovaglia,il cestino per il pranzo , e si sedette per osservare le ragazze, Jane in particolare: i pantaloncini neri e la sua maglia del dipartimento di Boston ( proprietà di Maura Isles ) le donavano molto.

Fece un sorriso, la sentiva sua. Jane ogni tanto si fermava e la guardava, dedicandole piccoli sorrisi per poi tornare a giocare.

"Cugina sei una schiappa! Non hai controllo con il piede!" La canzonò Alessia

"Ero all'inizio, stavo imparando! Poi mi hai mandato a fanculo, ricordi ? "

"Ecco la scusa! Sei scarsa Jane!" Andarono avanti così per un po'. Tra calci al pallone, sfotto e frecciatine il tempo trascorse veloce e si fece già quasi ora di pranzo: quando si andarono a sedere vicine a Maura erano sfinite. La dottoressa si sdraiò appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Jane, socchiuse gli occhi, e senza rendersi conto si addormentò, mentre la compagna le accarezzava i capelli guardando la cugina,

"Sai Ale?! Credo di aver trovato la mia Toffee"

Alessia accennò un sorriso "Ricordi il tuo primo concerto ?"

"Oddio quanta gente!" La mente di Jane tornò in automatico a quel momento.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Erano appena arrivata allo stadio, lei, Alessia e Roberta. Avevano acquistato i biglietti categoria "prato gold", e si trovavano a pochi metri dal palco._

 _Jane, all'epoca poco più di una bambina, si perse ad osservare la miriade di gente che la circondava: gli spalti erano gremiti e ovunque spuntavano striscioni e disegni._

 _Faceva molto caldo, ma sembrava che nessuno se ne accorgesse._

 _"Jane guarda, questo è il popolo di Vasco " disse Alessia indicando con la mano la gente." Vasco Rossi la star italiana, colui che ha ucciso Madonna" ( vecchio titolo di un giornale dopo il terzo sold out al San Siro di Milano) , formata dalle lettere stampate sulle maglie della "coreografia umana" alle sue spalle. Per Jane era il primo concerto._

 _Si spensero le luci e un boato di urla e applausi invase lo stadio. Si sentì una chitarra elettrica e lo show ebbe inizio._

"Lo ascolto ancora sai? ho superato tanti brutti momenti grazie alle sue canzoni. Mi mancavi, e ti trovavo lì " Jane era tornata al presente: ormai non aveva più bisogno di aggrapparsi ai vecchi ricordi, ora aveva tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato, e il passato era tornato ad essere quello che era, passato.

"Ci sono sempre stata Jane"

"Lo so, mamma mi ha raccontato tutto" sospirò "Dopo la morte di Frost , avevo una gran confusione in testa , non capivo perché Maura era sempre qui, nei miei pensieri." S'indico la testa " C'era una canzone di Vasco che ascoltavo tutte le sere"

Alessia annuì

"Mi andava diritto al cuore" Jane abbassò lo sguardo verso Maura,continuando ad accarezzarla,

"Quale canzone ascoltavi? " domando' incuriosita Alessia

"Ogni volta "

"Bellissima! " Alessia iniziò a canticchiare seguita da Jane

" [...]E ogni volta che non c'entro ogni volta che non sono stato ogni volta che non guardo in faccia a niente e ogni volta che dopo piango ogni volta che rimango con la testa tra le mani e rimando tutto a domani [...]" Finirono in una bella risata.

"Che farai dopo aver preso l'uomo di Roberta? Rimani qui?"

"Jane, la mia vita è a Napoli. Il mio mare, i miei ricordi , sono tutti lì. Ti aspetto con Maura, e stavolta non ci saranno calci in culo, promesso!" Risero di nuovo, tanto forte da svegliare Maura

"Jane mangiamo ?" disse stiracchiandosi con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno

"Certo amore. Vado solo un attimo in macchina a prendere il giubbotto, sento un po' freddo"

"No, lascia stare vado io, devo anche prendere qualcosa da bere"

Maura si alzò e si allontanò.

"Jane, approfitto adesso che Maura non c'è " Alessia le porse una piccola scatola

"Cos'è?! " Jane aprì l' astuccio e rimase a bocca aperta: conteneva un anello d'oro bianco, con sopra una rosa dei venti fatta di diamanti "Ale, è bellissimo!"

" Era l'anello di Roberta, voglio che lo tieni tu, per quando sarai pronta"

"Non posso accettare"

"Voglio che lo tieni tu.. ti prego ci tengo"

Jane rimase era senza parole, ed era una cosa che non le succedeva spesso. Abbracciò la cugina ringraziandola. Finalmente poteva dirlo: era felice.

Il telefono di Alessia squillo , era Mike " Ehi Mike che c'è ?" Rispose Alessia sorridente

"Hanno anticipato L' incontro "

" Il sorriso della donna sparì " Sei sicuro?"

"Abbiamo intercettato una telefonata: Lunedì alle 13, South Boston, un magazzino abbandonato "

"Mike domani passo da te" chiuse la conversazione

"Ale che succede?"

" L' italiano, lunedì c'è l'incontro "

Jane appoggiò la mano sulla sua spalla " andrà tutto bene "

Verso sera Ale accompagnò le ragazze a casa, era stanca e decise di rincasare anche lei.

"Jane, ordiniamo qualcosa , perché ti ostini a cucinare?" Disse Maura entrando

"Perché voglio farti assaggiare la mia specialità Maura " si diresse subito verso i fornelli

"Va bene, voglio fidarmi" Maura prese del vino e una birra per Jane

"Tieni"

"Grazie amore,vedrai ti farò assaggiare un piatto italianissimo"

"Ha un nome ?"

"Si, certo che ce l'ha "spaghetti alla puttanesca" Il viso di Maura cambio' espressione, stava per scoppiare a ridere ma Jane la bloccò

"Non ridere! Anche se ha un nome strano è buonissimo "

Maura sorseggio' un po' di vino, non si fidava di Jane, almeno in cucina. Poi presa dalla curiosità le chiese:

"Chi è Toffee?"

"Cos!? Hai sentito tutto? "

"Ho il sonno leggero, lo sai!"

"È una canzone di Vasco Rossi "

"Per un' attimo ho pensato che mi stessi paragonando ad un tipo di caramella ..composto da …"

"Maura no! Non ci provare!" Le fece segno di smetterla,

Maura si avvicino' appoggiandole le mani sui fianchi "Facciamo così, non la cercherò su YouTube, però voglio che me la canti" I suoi occhi luccicavano,non sapeva perchè ma era emozionata, in qualche modo sentiva quella canzone già sua "Non stasera, devo cucinare, farmi la doccia e mangiare, a suo tempo..." e chiuse il discorso baciandola.

 **Questo capitolo va dedicato al mio idolo "Vasco Rossi", le canzoni "ogni volta" "Toofee" sono quelle che sento più mie, la frase " VASCO ROSSI HA UCCISO MADONNA" fu pubblicato da un giornale negli anni 90 a San Siro (Milano) arrivarono in 70.000 a festeggiare il rock italiano. Grazie ancora.**

 **Seguitemi anche con la storia "THE GODMOTHER" from LaTriadeRel. Scritta da me,Laura,e Alessandra.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jane e Maura erano finalmente una coppia,(quando si dice la felicità completa) ma la felicità può anche durare un'attimo.**_

 **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.** **Stefy Kiddo**

L'AMORE ETERNO

Era una bella giornata di sole e Jane dormiva come un ghiro mentre invece Maura era già sveglia e aveva preparato la colazione per portargliela a letto. Aprì la porta, appoggiò il vassoio sul comò e si sedette accanto a lei ad osservarla ripensando a quello che era riuscita a sentire al parco il giorno prima: anche lei l'amava, da molto, molto tempo. Jane emise un gemito ed aprì lentamente gli occhi,

" Ehi Maur ! Ma che ore sono ?"

"10:25 con esattezza "

" Ohhh! Perche non mi hai svegliata?"

" Perché dormivi beata e mi sarei odiata per averti svegliata " sorrise,

Jane si mise a sedere "datemi un caffè per riprendermi "

"subito signora, eccolo ! " Maura prese la tazza e la diede a jane,

"spara! " disse la compagna prendendo la tazza"

"cosa jane?" rispose facendo finta di non capire .

"tu che porti il caffè a letto e mi lasci dormire fino a tardi, il sorriso che hai praticamente da dieci minuti; che devi dirmi Dottoressa?"la guardò aggrottando la fronte, era sorprende come riuscivano a capirsi anche solo con uno sguardo.

"ok ,se proprio insisti,bevi il tuo caffè fatti la doccia e preparati,ho voglia di shopping" Jane non ebbe il tempo di replicare,che maura gia era fuori la camera.

Alessia incontro Mike a casa sua, per L'FBI non esisteva la domenica " la piantina dell'edificio " Mike la sistemo' sul tavolo, Alessia inizio ad osservarla con attenzione

"Faremo tre squadre , ci muoveremo qui e qui" Traccio delle X sui vari varchi aperti "La squadra di Korsak ? " "Si muovera da qui" Alessia pianifico' tutta l' operazione fino al piu piccolo dettaglio, Era molto brava in questo

" pranzi con noi ? "

" non vorrei disturbare "

" ma scherzi? Farai impazzire di gioia Sarah "

"Ok" rispose sorridente.

Maura e Jane erano in giro a fare shopping

" Io non capisco perché mi punisci cosi " Jane odiava lo shopping

"Detective siamo pari, tu mi costringi a vedere i Red Sox"

"Vuoi mettere sullo stesso livello i Red Sox e lo shopping ?

" Maura si fermò e la guardò " innanzitutto, adoro vederti brontolare poi, se il livello e' un vestito di Prada , si Jane mettiamolo sullo stesso livello"

"Che ho fatto di male?! "brontolò la detective, il suo cellulare inziò a suonare ' "Rizzoli , ciao Korsak , ok a domani"

"Che succede ?"

"domani mattina Alessia ci aspetta alle otto in centrale"

"Jane non sarà pericoloso ?"

"Maura, è il mio lavoro , e poi vorrei stare vicino a mia cugina, sarà un arresto importate per lei"

"È questo che ti rende speciale Jane

"Si guardarono negli occhi, senza dire più nulla

Riuscivano a comunicare anche con semplici sguardi ,era tutto perfetto era tutto quello che volevano.

rimasero nel centro commerciale fino a quando la pazienza di jane non fini.

Dopo aver trascorso una giornata stupenda,tornarono a casa,durante il tragitto presero la pizza ,

" non era meglio sushi?" si lamentò Maura preparando la tavola

" ho bisogno di calorie" con un sorriso ironico jane si prese una birra.

" no jane,tu ti vuoi vendicare " disse Maura con il broncio. Jane le si avvicinò con passo lento ma deciso , la prese per i fianchi e la strinse a se, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo,

" Janeee!" sussurò Maura

"shhh" ordinò jane. Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio destro ,e le cantò :

Come...Sei già sveglia!... Hai già preparato il caffè... ...Saresti proprio una brava moglie!...Eh... Ooh toffee...Toffee...Toffee... Ooh toffee...Toffee...Toffee... ...Toffee...Toffee... ... Una lacrima rigò il viso di Maura , era felice, in quella canzone sentiva tutto l amore che jane provava per lei, la strinse forte a se con un filo di voce sospirò "ti amo Jane.

Il lunedì alle otto erano già tutti operativi. Stavano pianificando la copertura delle possibili vie d'uscita "Io Mike e Jane ci occuperemo di quella principale, abbiamo cecchini su ogni tetto pronti a sparare. Korsak, tu guida l'altra squadra sull'uscita secondaria e mi raccomando, Esposito ha una buona mira , state attenti " Alessia sembrava un'antica guerriera, era pronta, lo era da anni ormai . "Ok. Giubbotti antiproiettile pronti, andiamo"

All'uscita incrociarono Maura " Jane ... Stai attenta"

"Certo amore" e le stampò un bacio a timbro sulla bocca.

"Maura, è con me ... non le succederà nulla, l'ho protetta una volta e lo farò anche adesso " la voce di Alessia era profonda e soave e Maura non poté fare a meno di crederle: la guardò senza dire nulla, fece un cenno d'approvazione con la testa e le lasciò proseguire.

Arrivarono sul luogo, un'enorme edificio abbandonato a south di Boston, Gli agenti fecero irruzione ed iniziarono a sentirsi i primi spari, poi altri, poi altri ancora in un crescendo di rumore molto simile a quello che si sente durante la guerra "Stai con me Jane " le urlò Alessia "Mike vai dall' altro lato "

Esposito era nascosto bene e aveva una visuale così perfetta da tenere sotto controllo tutti gli agenti ,Korsak e Frankie erano dentro , avevano già immobilizzato diversi uomini. Jane e Alessia continuarono ad avanzare facendo molta attenzione ai possibili agguati. Si fermarono dietro ad un scaffale di ferro, notarono alcuni corpi a terra senza vita, "Jane tutto bene?"

"Si Ale " Alessia studiava continuamente la stanza. Il rumore dei loro respiri era sempre più forte. Nelle vicinanze si avvertì un rumore, qualcuno stava ricaricando un fucile, Alessia si girò istintivamente verso Jane: il puntino rosso di un mirino laser era apparso proprio in mezzo ai suoi occhi. Si sentì uno scoppio. Non si fermò a riflettere e forse non ne ebbe neanche il tempo, istintivamente saltò addosso a Jane spingendola di lato. Subito dopo si avvertì il secondo scoppio, Mike aveva colpito ed ucciso il boss Esposito.

Jane era ancora a terra intontita, non aveva ancora le idee chiare su quello che era successo, riusciva solo a distinguere il fastidio di un peso che le schiacciava il petto, quel peso era il corpo di sua cugina. A fatica Jane riuscì ad alzarsi e ad appoggiare la testa di Alessia sulle sue gambe, c'era sangue dappertutto" Alessia rispondimi" Alessia respirava a fatica, Il proiettile le aveva perforato l'arteria carotide "No Alessia ! ti prego resisti " con le mani cercava di fermare il sangue "agente a terra ! " urlò , Alessia ansimava sempre più lentamente Jane non si staccava da lei , la guardava impaurita , voleva fare qualcosa , ma era impotente, le ci volle un po per rendersi conto che sua cugina non respirava più "No Alessia, ti prego! Non mi lasciare di nuovo! Svegliati! No, No, NO! " Ma ancora una volta la donna restò sorda alle sue preghiere, restò lì, immobile, con gli occhi aperti ed una strana espressione serena sul volto, finalmente poteva ricongiungersi con il suo amore. Jane continuava in vano a cercare di rianimarla, era spaventata" ALESSIA TI PREGO... RESPIRA ... "Jane, Jane .. Fermati .. È morta Jane " Mike era in lacrime "No.. Non può essere , Alessia ti prego svegliati! No!" Il suo grido di dolore riecheggiò per tutto l'edificio.

"Jane , stai bene ?" Frankie si avvicinò , guarda la cugina ricoperta di sangue "Ale..." fu l'unica cosa che riusci a dire "Frankie è morta per salvarmi, è colpa mia "

"No Jane smettila " Nel frattempo fecero il loro ingresso nell'edificio i rinforzi , i medici e la scientifica. Maura corse da Jane per assicurarsi che stesse bene, la portarono in ospedale per effettuare accertamenti di routine, mentre Maura resto' sul posto per effettuare i rilievi. Chiese ai superiori il permesso di occuparsi personalmente di Alessia Rizzoli: glielo doveva, aveva protetto Jane come promesso.

Una volta terminato si recò in ospedale dalla compagna ma non la trovò,le dissero' che aveva rifiutato le cure e che era andata via. Provo' a chiamarla al cellulare ma senza risultato " Dove sarà andata?!" si chiese ò Korsak " Jane e con te?"

" no Maura , tutto bene?"

" no Korsak , sono preoccupatanon la trovo"

" forse è a casa , non ti allarmare"

" infatti, adesso provo prima nel suo appartamento , poi vado a casa mia"

" si Maura , sicuramente ti starà aspettando"

" ritornò a casa, sperando di trovarla li, ma nulla.

La preoccupazione prese il sopravvento. Provò ad aspettarla sveglia sul divano ma l'attesa la fece cadere in un sonno profondo ,era stata una giornata difficile per tutti.

Verso le 03:00 di mattina Maura fu svegliata da un rumore, era Jane, ancora in divisa , sporca di sangue .

" Jane dove sei stata?" Aveva dei lividi sul viso "Oddio Jane con chi hai litigato" le prese il viso tra le mani " Jane, amore" "Maura, dimmi che è un incubo" la donna la strinse forte a se mentre la compagna si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio.

Restarono sul divano abbracciate cosi tutta la notte.

La mattina seguente Maura accompagnò Jane al quartier generale dell' FBI " ciao Jane ,buongiorno dottoressa "

"Salve Mike" Dalle occhiaie e dall'espressione stanca sul suo viso Maura dedusse che anche Mike non doveva aver avuto una nottata facile, Alessia era importante anche per lui

"Jane lo so che è dura , ma dobbiamo fare rapporto , sei pronta ? " Jane annuii "Ok andiamo. Dottoressa Isles c'impiegheremo un po di tempo "

"Vi aspetto qui"

Jane entrò in una grande stanza con porte di vetro e un enorme tavolo ovale sistemato giusto al centro, seduti intorno a questo c'erano le personalità più importanti dell'FBI "Buongiorno detective Rizzoli ,ci dica come si è svolta l'operazione e che ruolo aveva " ... "

Tre giorni dopo dopo la morte di Alessia Rizzoli, a casa di Maura si svolse una commemorazione in suo onore, dove fu consegnata ai parenti una medaglia d' onore per il coraggio dimostrato: Jane la conservò gelosamente. C'erano tutti , , Il campanello suonò, Angela andò ad aprire e si ritrovò difronte il suo ex marito, Frank senior, arrivato per dare l'utimo saluto a sua nipote.

I due si fissarono per qualche minuto poi si abbracciarono " Jane dov e ?" Chiese L' uomo,

" sopra, in camera " rispose Angela mentre l'accompagnava nel salone

" ciao Maura "

" salve Frank "

" Maura puoi dire a Jane che c'è suo padre?! " le chiese Angela

" certo " e si avviò verso il piano di sopra.

Jane era in camera con la medaglia di Alessia , non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente quel giorno, continuava a rivivere quel momento in continuazione.

Maura entrò e le si sedette vicina " come stai?" Le accarezzò la mano

" mi manca "

" lo so amore, manca anche a me " Maura continuava a stringerle la mano, sapeva che dietro la facciata da dura Jane celava una personalità molto fragile

" , c'è tuo padre giù "

"No Maura, ti prego"

"Jane .. Sta male anche lui " la donna restò qualche minuto ,poi fissò la compagna negli occhi sussurrando

"stammi vicina" questa annui e insieme scesero al piano di sotto sempre mano nella mano.

Quando arrivarono in fondo alle scale l'attenzione di Frank fu attirata dalle mani delle due donne

"Ciao pà"

" figliola "

Jane restò ferma lì , avvicinò il suo corpo a quello di Maura, in modo da sentirla vicina

" mi dispiace per Alessia " Frank senior cercava di non guardare le mani delle due ragazze Maura capì che doveva allontanarsi

" Jane , vedo se tua madre ha bisogno di aiuto " le fece segno di stare tranquilla e si allontanò

" è morta proteggendo me "inizio a dire Jane

" É una Rizzoli , uguale a te , avresti fatto la stessa cosa , non fartene una colpa" Jane fece un leggero sorriso

" figliola posso chiederti una cosa?" Disse Frank incuriosito

" dimmi pà"

" Maura …, cioè tu, e Maura?"

"Si, stiamo insieme, problemi !?" Lo interruppe bruscamente Jane , sperando in questo modo di riuscire ad evitare la predica: Frank era molto cattolico e la chiesa non è proprio molto aperta nei confronti dell'omosessualità.

La risposta del padre però, la lasciò senza parole

" tu sei mia figlia , in tutti questi anni non ho mai visto i tuoi occhi così felici e pieni di luce come stasera ,anche se sono coperti da un velo di tristezza,

Quello che m' importa , e vederti felice , e Maura ti rende felice "

Jane guardò quell uomo con stupore , per un attimo penso' addirittura che non fosse suo padre , gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime , si lanciò abbracciandolo forte

" grazie pa''"

"Ti voglio bene Jane " Jane lo stringeva fortissimo

" ti voglio bene anche io" Angela vide tutta la scena e si senti finalmente serena nel vedere sua figlia e il padre di nuovo insieme .

Maura si avvicinò a Jane

" Jane scusami ,Mike ti vuole"

" scusami pà "

" solo una cosa ," Frank guardò la dottoressa "Maura , mia figlia é una cosa preziosa per me , abbine cura" A Maura sorrise il cuore " la felicità di Jane , conta più della mia vita , grazie Frank "

Le donne andarono verso Mike " ciao Jane "

"Mike"

"Lei è Sarah mia moglie"

"Salve Sarah "

"Alessia, mi ha parlato molto di te , mai avrei voluto conoscerti in circostanze diverse " Sarah si asciugò gli occhi , cercando di impedire alle lacrime di scendere

"Jane , quando partite per l'Italia? "

" tra due settimane , porteremo le ceneri nella cappella della famiglia Rizzoli "

"Finalmente si ricongiunge a Roberta " Rispose Mike con un nodo in gola

"Esatto Mike , L' amore eterno " sussurò jane.

 ** _Dedico questo capitolo a te ARIANNA #rip_**

 ** _la settimana prossima vi aspetto con l'ultimo capitolo . grazie ancora stefy_**

 ** _vi ricordo di seguirci anche con LA STORIA THE GODMOTHER LATRIADEL , vedremo una Jane cattiva che s'innamora della figlia della famiglia rivale._**


	13. Chapter 13

FAMIGLIA

 _Jane e Maura riportano le ceneri di Alessia in Italia._

 _Napoli stregherà anche Maura per la sua bellezza,ma questa volta lascerà un ricordo a entrambe … un dolce ricordo..._

 _ **Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi,sono di proprietà della TNT , mentre la storia è di mia proprietà.**_ _ **Stefy Kiddo**_

 **DUE SETTIMANE DOPO – NAPOLI, ITALY.**

Jane e Maura riportarono le ceneri di Alessia a Napoli , nella sua terra , dalla sua famiglia, da Roberta. Jane non era ancora riuscita ad assimilare tutto quello che era successo, ma con l'aiuto della dottoressa ci sarebbe riuscita, prima o poi.

Porto' Maura sul pontile

"Jane ma è bellissimo qui" fu l'unica cosa che la donna riuscì a dire, la bellezza del panorama l'aveva lasciata senza parole.

"Era il posto preferito di Alessia "disse jane

Maura ebbe un crollo e incomincio ' a piangere

"Perché piangi?" le chiese stupita, era la prima volta che la compagna si lasciava prendere dall'emozione in quel modo.

"Il giorno che è morta mi promise che ti avrebbe protetta , l'ha fatto , e io gliene sarò riconoscente a vita "

Jane l'abbracciò " ha lasciato un bel ricordo in tutti , non piangere, non le sarebbe piaciuto "

"Questo posto e'stupendo, questa città è stupenda "disse Maura, stringendo jane a se

" Non ho un bel ricordo dell'ultima volta che sono stata qui, per questo vorrei sostituirlo con uno nuovo" Jane allontanò lentamente Maura, si mise in ginocchio, e tirò fuori dalla tasca la scatolina contenente l' anello che le aveva dato Alessia

" Maura ... Vuoi sposarmi?"

Maura non ci credeva , si portò le mani davanti alla bocca "Jane..."

"Oddio spero proprio che sia un si"disse jane sorridendo

"Si amore... Lo voglio .. Voglio sposarti " Jane non ebbe neanche il tempo di infilarle l'anello che Maura le saltò addosso baciandola dappertutto .

 **DIECI ANNI DOPO.**

"Sergente noi andiamo"un gruppo di agenti salutò Jane. Dopo anni d'impegno e bravura era stata promossa.

Era nel suo ufficio, stava chiudendo alcune pratiche di un serial killer arrestato in settimana,

una vocina richiamò la sua attenzione

"Mamma... Mamma..." Un ometto corse tra le sue braccia

"Ryan , amore di mamma " Jane lo prese in braccio e lo riempì di baci, era Il ritratto della madre: biondo con gli occhi verdi ,

Maura era ferma davanti alla porta, e mentre osservava la scena si rese conto di amare Jane come il primo giorno.

"Ehi! Potrei avere qualche bacio anche io?"

Jane le lanciò uno sguardo dolce , non sarebbe riuscita a farne a meno neanche se l'avesse voluto .

"Che dici Ryan , vogliamo dare qualche bacino anche a mamma Maura ?" Il piccolo fece cenno di si con la testa

"Vieni qui amore " facendo cenno con il dito.

Maura si avvicina lentamente,

Dopo averle stampato un lungo bacio a timbro sulle labbra Jane la guardò e le disse "Non finisce qui" accennando un sorriso.

Poi mise il piccolo a terra, si inginocchiò e accarezzò il pancione di Maura "Un bacio anche a te Alessia Rizzoli Isles " il gesto fece sorridere Maura che le chiese "Amore hai finito qui? Torniamo a casa? "

Jane si rialzò, la guardò negli occhi ..i suoi magnifici occhi e disse, "Ti amo dottoressa "

Maura accarezzo' il suo viso "Ti amo anch'io sergente "

Jane prese la mano del piccolo Ryan mentre con l'altro braccio cinse i fianchi della moglie, e tutti e tre ritornano a casa. Erano tranquille, serene come non lo erano state mai in vita loro. Si sentivano complete, appagate, tutto quello che avevano sempre desiderato era li, nel loro amore.

Korsak finalmente in pensione - si stava godendo il suo Dirty Robber e la sua relazione con Angela ormai da i 7 anni -

Frankie, ancora detective, non era più single: aveva sposato una collega della narcotici.

Tommy era diventato papà per la seconda volta.

Frank senior era ritornato a vivere in Florida .

Nina lavorava ancora in squadra con Jane e Frankie ,

Maura restava sempre il capo medico legale del Massachusetts, mentre Susie era il responsabile medico legale in carica a Boston.

Alessia aveva lasciato un dolce ricordo,ma soprattutto aveva un posto importante nel cuore di Jane.

FINE.

 _grazie per avermi seguita, vi ricordo di seguirmi con the godmother.. una Jane affamata di delitti e una Maura innamorata. seguite la triaderel a presto_

 **stefy kiddo**


End file.
